Being a Nurse and a hunter isn't all that bad
by Out-the-Open-Window
Summary: The boys end up in another car crash, and Jamie, a doctor there, has her personal struggles that are from her past. Can the boys bring her back to reality and what it was like for her when she was younger? First FF. R&R pleez
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, a black car sped down the road, with its gloss reflecting the moon watching the car, no matter where it was. In the car were two guys, brothers to be exact. The were arguing about the oldest brother's, Dean's, deal and how they were going to fix it. The youngest, Sam, was not going to stop until he got through to Dean. "We can find who ever this guy is! If we find him we can use the Colt to take him out and the deal is gone!"

"But how are we going to find out who he are? We could summon the Crossroads Demon, but wait," Sam rolled his eyes with his anger rising higher and higher.

"Don't even go there she was practically no help to us at all, but there are many, many other demons to ask! It's not that hard to find them, especially now!"

"No!" Dean shook his head while kept his eyes on the winding, curving road, "You're not go do something so stupid like you did that last time!"

"Why?! Why is that Dean?!? The Demons fear us!"

"Not all of them, and you know that!"

"Oh, so just 'cause you're the oldest means that you just make all the rules, isn't it?!?" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, at the end of it, he was out of breath

"You're damn right!" Dean turned to look at Sam and after a few seconds, glanced back at road to see where he was going.

"Who made you in charge, did Dad, I pretty sure he didn't!"

"Well, tough luck there Sammy, what are you going to do about tha-!"

There was a loud crash. A dusty red pick-up hit the Impala with unnatural force. Dean sat there looking at Sam, eyes closed. He was furious, *_This car better be able to take this!_* then the rest of the world around him went black.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{................................................................…}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Dean sat straight up in the hospital bed, he looked around and look at the date that wasn't crossed out on that calendar. *_Damn it! I've been out two days!_* Just then the door opened and there stood a girl about twenty or so. She had long curly black hair, which was tied back, and shockingly bright hazel eyes. She was wearing navy blue scrubs.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally up…" The girl paused and looked at Dean, suddenly he understood why.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Hi Dean. I'm Jeannine, but you can call me Jamie." She held out her hand and Dean took it in his and shook it.

"Is my brother ok?" Dean was worried about Sam.

"The other guy in the car?" Dean nodded his head with a worried expression on his face. "He's still unconscious but I've been checking up on him everyday, just like you. In fact you both had concussions. His was a lot worse, but he'll live."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, and his face relaxed, "Good."

"Can I get you anything, anything else you need to know?" Jamie asked.

"What about my car?"

"That was taken to," Jamie paused to think, "Duh, my garage down the block."

"Do you own the garage?"

"Yea, I do like three jobs."

"How is that possible?" Dean was in disbelief.

"Well, I've been doing one job since I was 13, but the pay is crap, but I used my dad's inheritance money for me to open a garage, for my co-workers. And then there's this job."

"You got a lot of co-workers. I got a job that pays like crap too, but I get money by pool and cards."

"Really? That's what I used to do, until I could leave my god-forsaken family."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Oh, no. I'm not a nurse, I work here but I'm not a nurse, and I'm not a doctor."

"Then what are you,"

"I'm just here to talk to people, 'cause no one in this pathetic place gives the time of day about the patient's lives. I'm like," Jamie paused to think about what word to use, "part nurse, part doctor, and part, uhh" she paused again, "hospitalizer."

"Hospitalizer?"

"Yea, I'm the person who's actually nice to you." Jamie smiled

"That is the first I've ever heard it put that way." Jamie and Dean laughed at the joke.

Jamie looked at her watch, "Listen Dean, I got to check on a couple of other patients, but after that, I'll be right back with you're lunch."

"Finally, some food!" Jamie head to the door, "Jamie?"

"Yea?" She turned back around.

"Can you check on Sammy?"

"Sure." She smiled and left.

Dean laid back in the bed and closed his eyes.

…

Jamie stepped into Sam's room and sat the chair she always had, the one at his bedside, facing the door. "Sam you're brother woke up! I just hope that you can do the same, and soon. I tell in your brothers eyes that he needs you." She lightly patted his hand and stood up to take down his vitals. She looked at the IV bag, which was empty. "I better get you a new one of these, shouldn't I?" She went to the container under his bed and took the empty IV off the hook and the tube and hung up the new one in its place. She connected the tube to it and barley tapped the connectors for the IV to start to flow through the tube. "There, that should help." Then she put the chart back and she looked at Sam with sadness and concern. Then she felt the same want that Dean had felt. She walked to the door, looked at Sam one more time and closing the door silently.

. . . .

Dean looked at the door and there with a tray in her hands, was Jamie. "You're finally up, I see."

"The food just called me." Dean smirked and Jamie smiled. She took the tray behind the chair and while balancing the tray of food, pushed the table to the bed. "Lemme help you with that." Dean grabbed the table and put it in front of his face. Jamie smiled wider, shook her head and put the tray down in front of Dean then she ran out the room and came back with a brown bag. "What's that?"

"Uhh, my lunch, what else would it be?" Jamie looked at Dean and gave him the 'DUH!' look as she pulled up the chair and sat down in it.

*_Well duh! Dean, you must be totally out of it_* He reached for the covering of the tray to his lunch and pulled it up to see the food on his plate. "A cheeseburger!" Dean's eyes lighted up at the cheeseburger.

"I didn't know if you liked it with anything I just put everything on and some extra onions, if that's ok." Jamie had a little concerned expression on her face.

"That's the least of my worries." Dean grabbed the cheeseburger and took a huge bit out of it. Mustard, ketchup, relish and onions spilled into the plate. Jamie laughed right before she took a bite of her sandwich. "What's so funny?" Dean asked with the food in his mouth, which made Jamie laugh even harder.

"I--don't--know!" Jamie said while gasping for breath while still laughing. After a minute or so Jamie stopped laughing and looked at Dean. "I just never seen someone eat like that. Not that it's a bad thing" Jamie sat up and looked at Dean hoping that she didn't offend him.

"Hey none taken, my brother never eats around me because of it." Jamie grinned and took a bite of her sandwich. And Dean took another half of the burger in his mouth, and Jamie smiled and took another bite.

. . . .

After lunch and the list a mile long of meds that Dean should be having were taking, Dean was out cold, probably for the rest of the night . Jamie thought that she had spent her time in there and went to the other patients, eating her dinner in the cafeteria, and spent a long time in Sam's room with putting his liquid medication, and vitamins in him that night. It also gave her time to think about what to say to Dean. Jamie never thought about the night for over 15 years. About what she did since her dad had never come back that one night.

The night that left her mother broken hearted, for ages, thinking that he didn't love her anymore. But what had pained Jamie the most, aside from seeing her mother cry night after night along with the horrible nightmares Jamie had, was that she knew that her dad didn't leave her mom, but that a hunt of a demon had gone horribly wrong, and that it was all of it Jamie's fault. Her fault that her destiny had driven her dad to do such a terrible thing. And for as long as Jamie could remember she never forgave herself for what happened. She was the reason that her mother was in horrible shape and that her brother was the only one who could comfort and the only one that her mother talked to. When Jamie told her mother about why dad never came back, Jamie shuddered as she thought about what happened that day, after her inheritance was granted to her and she was ready to leave, and she told her mom. Jamie stopped the day playing in her head

{{{{}}}}

"Hey, great news." Jamie walked into the room with a huge stack of papers. "You're recovery went so well that you'll be discharged tonight."

"Oh, joy" Dean said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Jamie gave him a look. "You know if you got nowhere to go you stay at my place and fix up your car. Which surprisingly isn't that bad, being in a head-on crash and with a pick-up truck too." Jamie said, and she seemed puzzled by it.

"What, at your garage?"

"Yea, but I live there too. I'll leave the keys here, but I got a few rules…" Dean groaned and Jamie paused and waited for him to stop, " One: If you get a girl, you take her to the little house in front. Nowhere else. Two: If you made the mess, you clean it. And three, which is the most important of all: You never _ever_ touch my car, and if you do, I swear to all that is holy and good on this earth, you're really gonna wish you didn't."

"I like the last one." Dean smirked as Jamie dropped the papers with a small thud in Dean's lap. Dean had pain written all over his face. "Bitch." He muttered out, hoping that Jamie didn't hear him. She turned to face him, *_Damn it_*.

"Well, if you wanna get out, fill those forms out and hand them in yourself." She looked at Dean and them smiled "Ass." She ran out of the room before Dean could get in a word edgewise.

Dean sat there, dumbfounded and then looked down at the stack of papers and groaned. "Man I hate the hospital." Then he started to fill out the forms before him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[.......................................]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Jamie stepped into Sam's room and sat down with his chart in her lap. It was about two in the morning and she still had to check on Dean, but he said that Sam was his first priority. Jamie knew exactly how he felt and she bet she knew how Sam felt about his older brother, being a middle child might not be the best, but that's how she connected with all of her patients. She broke from her thoughts and wrote down Sam's vitals and pulled out the book from the chest that held all of his vitals and pulled out a book and hung Sam's chart back on the edge of the bed and sat back down, opened her book, and began to read where she left off. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't. She thought that she had enough strength to walk a short ways to Dean's room. She got up and turned off the light. She closed the door silently behind her and headed to the room that held Dean. She passed the nurses' station and just before she touched the door handle, she collapsed into a heap.

^^^^*******^^^^^

Dean thought he heard a thump at his door. He got up, and opened the door to find Jamie laying there. Her ebony hair covered her face. Dean bent down and carried into his room and laid her in his hospital bed. He grabbed a few chairs near him and sat in one with his feet propped in another. He looked once more at Jamie and smiled at how innocent she looked, sleeping there. Dean closed his eyes and he to drifted back into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_*_Jamie got up from the sandy ground she laid on._ I definitely don't remember being here._ It was the dead of the night, and the moon shone high above the thousands of trees that surrounded her. She thought she heard a low rumble and turned to see a car racing to the center Jamie was standing. As the car came up into view, she looked at it wide-eyed in terror. The black 1968 Camaro pulled up and someone stepped out of the driver's seat. It was a man, about six feet tall and about 35 or 40 years old. Jamie stared in disbelief. The man had ebony black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. +_Oh my god, he's just as I remember_.+ "Jeani, for God's sake get out of the car!" The passenger's car door opened and stepped out a girl about five and a half feet tall. She had the same dark as the night hair the man did, but instead of the piercing blue eyes, she had deep green eyes with specks of gold that circled the inner and outer part of her eyes. +_Jesus Christ is that me?! How old would I have been? 15 or 16._+ "Jeani, what the hell were you thinking back there! That is the stupidest move I have ever seen in all of my years!"

"Well," The young Jeani snapped back, "I saved your ass didn't I? Don't even start the 'I don't matter' speech for yet again because you know deep down inside you can't forgive yourself for what I'm gonna become!" Jeani's voice reached the brink at the last three words. The real Jamie kneeled in the gravel road with tears rolling down her cheeks. She remembered this now, clear as the bell that rang in a church. She hadn't had this dream in what seemed like forever.

Her dad looked at Jeani in total surprise at the words that came out her mouth. He stared at her with his ice blue eyes. "I know that I can't forgive myself, but I don't want anything to happen to you." He stepped toward his daughter with now compassionate eyes. "I love you to much Jeani, to let anything, not even a scratch, get on you." Jeani was looking down at the ground, ashamed to look in her father's face. Jamie remembered that her eyes had started to gloss over in tears. "Jeani." Her father said in a gentle, but yet firm voice. He took his hand and pulled her chin up with his finger. Jeani looked up with the tears ready to fall, like that of a bomb falling to the ground waiting to hit the floor for it to explode. "I know why you did that, but you know that you can't save everyone, not even me, no matter how much you try. That is the toughest lesson you have to know about this job."

"Dad, please," Jeani choked on her tears, "Please don't tell me that, you're the person that holds this family together, you know it, I know it, hell even the families we've met on hunting, know it."

Suddenly another car was coming down the gravel road. Jamie had seen a car a hell of a lot like that car, but she couldn't push herself to think of it. The car stopped and out of the car come another man with black hair, but he had more gray in it than black. The driver's door slammed shut and the man started to walk toward the people in the middle of the road. Jeani wiped the tears away before the man could see. "Tim," the man said and held out his hand, "it's been awhile."

"Very long, John." Tim shook John's hand. There was a loud creek that came from John's car. A very tall boy, about Jeani's age stepped out to see the circle. The passenger's door produced another boy, who looked a little older, by about four years, than Jeani. The two boys walked in unison. The real Jamie smiled thinking about the double mint twins. "John, this is my lovely daughter, Jeannine." Jeani held out her hand and John took it.

"Well, your daughter's got quite a good grip. Just like you. So, you hunt to?"

"Yes sir, I do." Jeani didn't want to make her answer any longer.

"I like her answer too." John smiled, a cheerful smile. It made Jeani's lips curl to a smile too. The two boys now had reached the group of people. "Tim, Jeannine. Meet my boys." John put one hand on the older one. "This is Dean and that's Sam." Dean smiled a dirty grin, and Sam smiled nervously. Jeani held out her hand again, this time to Sam. He lifted his, grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. Jeani smiled confidently and they stared at each other for awhile holding hands, but apparently no one noticed, except Dean.

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand to her with the same grin that he had on his face before. Sam let go of Jeani's hand and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I gathered." She took Dean's hand with the same grip she gave to his dad. "You guys can call me Jeani. I have a feeling that we're not really wanted this close to them." Jeani tilted her head toward John and her dad deep in conversation. "Why don't we go over there before I get yelled at again. I can never escape the iron fist." Jeani walked between the boys and called out to them by her car. "Hello? You coming or what? Dad?" Tim looked at Jeani, "I'm gonna take 'em to the hotel." "Just don't do anything stupid." Tim said. He tossed Jeani the keys and she caught them with ease.

"Boys," John called, "keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir." the boys said in unison. It made Jeani almost burst out in laughter. They got in the car and Jeani started the car. And all of a sudden the scene went black.*

Jamie sat up in the daylight that peeked through the window in the hospital room. She squinted her eyes from the sun and held her arm up to shield her from the burning ball of carbon. She looked around the room and saw Dean almost falling out the chair. She sat up and reached to lightly tap Dean on the shoulder before he actually did fall out. "Dean" Jamie called in a soothing voice, "Dean, wake up. Dean" He didn't budge. She smiled and opened her mouth "Dean!" Her voice was loud and relatively deep. Dean's eyes shot open and jumped, which led to the force coming down on the chairs and he hit the floor.

"What?!" Dean's tried closing his eyes. He sounded annoyed. "What is it now Sam?"

"Dean," Jamie went to her normal pitch and volume. "Do I look like Sam to you?" Dean looked up and smirked.

"You will not believe the dream I had last night."

"You had a weird dream too? Was it like a flashback?"

Dean looked at Jamie astonished. "Yea, how'd you know?"

"I had this dream, well actually a flashback, of this one time my dad and I were hunting a spirit." Jamie stopped and her eyes started to pop open and she turned to Dean. _Oh, my dear, loving god. What the hell did I just say? _Jamie looked at Dean and realized why he didn't react like she was crazy. "Dean, you and Sam were in my dream with my dad and your dad too." She jumped out of bed to make it and clean up.

"Are you kidding me, there's no way in hell that you could be…" Dean looked at her in total shock. "Son of a bitch. Jeani?" Dean looked at Jamie after he swore. Jamie pursed her lip and nodded. "No wonder you were so familiar. You never really changed have you?"

"Well, neither have you, Deanie." Dean froze, at the reminder of his nickname that Jamie had used. I brought him back to that week in mid-Colorado. "I should go check up on Sam. Do you still have the keys?" Dean nodded and held them up. "Good, all you need to do is walk five blocks from the hospital's left it's right on a corner, you can't miss it. Oh, and call me when you get there. I'll be there by 9"

"Thanks" Dean looked at her quizzically. Jamie nodded and headed out the door. Dean stared at the door and remembered something. *_I never checked on Sammy!* _"Wait Jeani!" Dean ran out the door to catch Jamie. Luckily, he did. She stood right by the door.

"What, you think I forgot about Sam?" Jamie smiled, "Follow me Dean." She turned and headed toward the elevator, which was right across Dean's room. They walked to it and Jamie pressed the button to go up and the metallic doors opened. They stepped in and the doors closed shut. Jamie looked at Dean and smiled.

Dean noticed Jamie looking at him. "What?"

Jamie kept looking at Dean. "It's just that it's good to see you again, you know?" she smiled and looked down in embarrassment, "I've turned to such a sap."

Dean took his finger and lifted her chin up. "Hey, don't worry. You're just as I remember, a total sap." Jamie's mouth popped open and she hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! And you still hit like you did too, hard." She smiled at him and the doors opened.

Jamie stepped out the doors. "Come on, Deanie. You can move your ass a couple more feet." She turned and walked on. She noticed that Dean hadn't followed her. "You comin' or what?" She waited, tapping her foot, for Dean to catch up to her.

Jamie opened the door to Sam's room. "Do you want some alone time with him, Dean?" Dean shook his head and stepped inside and Jamie followed.

Dean went to the chair that Jamie had usually sat in. "Hey buddy, how ya doing? Is that witch treating you okay?" Dean looked at Jamie who looked at him with a look that said that she was gonna beat the snot out of him right then and there, but she stopped. _For the sake of Sammy._

She thought about the first time she met him, and how much they had in common. They both wanted to leave their family behind and go to college. Sam wanted to be a lawyer and Jamie had wanted to be a psychiatrist. They both wanted to help people with the legal and the mental problems. They wanted a family. But they had one major difference. Jeani loved the thrill of the hunt. Sam, on the other hand, wanted never to hunt again in his life. She looked at Sam with the same compassion that she had saved just for him.

Dean turned back to face Sam laying there. "You know what Jeani?" She looked up from the charts at Dean with a questionable look on her face. "Sam always looks so small in a bed, especially in a hospital bed and I mean look at him, I mean he's a freakin' Goliath."

Jamie smiled and sat at Sam's bedside. "You know, I think that he got taller the last time I saw him." She put the chart back at the edge of his bed and looked at him. She bent down to pick up the book from the night before and bent down to put it back in the box under his bed. "or maybe you just got shorter." Dean looked at her and stuck out his tongue at her and she did the same to him. "You know something to Dean?" she heard a small "huh" from Dean. She sighed "I don't think I'll ever see him more peaceful again." She closed her eyes and turned away, trying so hard not to cry, especially in front of Dean. She swallowed the salty water and she wiped the tears that came down her cheeks. She gasped and her voice choked and quivered. "I missed talking to you guys, especially Sam." She gasped to get breath. "I haven't talked to him since he moved to Stanford. And you, well it's been what 6,7 years." She turned to look at Dean, tears streamed down her face like two waterfalls coming down from her cheeks.

"You know I told my mom what really happened that night he never came home. I told her the truth that my dad," She paused and took another quivering breath. Dean got up and headed to her. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. "my dad, sold his soul for me, my safety from my goddamn destiny! You know who he sold his soul to? Yellow eyes! He's the one who killed my grandma, but you wanna know something Dean? It wouldn't have mattered. I still would be hunting. Yellow eyes hated our family's guts for centuries, and he was so pleased to see my dad give up his life and watch my family go up in flames." She got up and faced the wall. The tears flowed until her eyes ran dry like the desert. Her voice still quivered, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. "My mom became an alcoholic and my older sister left for Europe, and she still hasn't come back and it's been 8 years. I talk to her once a month, though. My mom slapped me across the floor when I told her she told me she was glad I was going and she knew how much it pained me to see her like that, too. She kicked me out and told me never to come back for the rest of her life. My baby brother turned out the best of the family," She turned after she was sure the tears stopped falling down. "He's the CEO of this huge, national corporation. Wonderful wife, five loving, adorable kids. He doesn't even know if demons exist, I mean my mom never told him how dad did really die." She looked out the window, the sun had curved and was heading down to the horizon.

"Well, Deanie, you should head to the garage." Dean got up and headed to the door. "The Impala was your dad's wasn't it?"

"Yea, yea it was. He would get pissed off even if it got dust on it."

Jamie looked at Sam laying next to her and his eyes fluttered. "Dean! I think Sam's waking up!" Dean rushed over to Jamie's side and saw Sam's eyes flutter even more.

"Dean? Is he here?" Sam's voice was weak, but the plea was still heard. He opened his eyes to the sun and saw Dean and a girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Sammy. How ya feeling?" Dean sat down a chair next to Sam's bed. He looked at Jamie. "Well, the witch's black magic worked."

"Ha ha, I'm gonna die laughing, Deanie boy. Hey Sammy, remember me?" Jamie patted his hand. Sam shook his head. "Does the name Jeani ring a bell?" Sam's eyes widened and he stared at Dean, hoping that this was a joke Dean pulled.

"She's telling the honest to god truth Sam. I'll leave you two do go through all the mushy stuff." He stood back up and headed to the door. He looked at Sam before he left and winked at him and closed the door.

"Jeani is that really you?" Sam asked with his voice growing stronger with every word. Jamie nodded her head.

"But I go differently, Jamie, but you guys can always call me Jeani." Sam sat up fast and formed a grimace on his face. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't sit up to fast, or your stitches will pop open, and trust me it was really hard to do too." Jamie stood up and checked his IV bag. Then she grabbed the chart and wrote down his vitals after taking some notes.

"My god, you look a lot different then I remember." Jamie smiled and sat down on the bed. "You look beautiful, more so than I recall." Jamie looked at the chart and started to blush. She put the chart back and looked at Sam. He leaned over to hug her.

His arms wrapped around her like pipes circling around her back. He held her tight, never wanting to let go. "I missed you so much, Sam" Jamie said. "I missed talking to you. It's great to see you." Sam's grip on her loosened and she slid out of his protective arms. The tears started to form in her eyes. "God am I crying again? You should of seen me with Dean, I had a stream of tears every five seconds." Sam smiled and stared in her eyes.

"Where's Dean going? He was in a hurry." Sam looked at the calendar hanging behind Jamie. "Wait how long have I been out?"

"Ok, I'll give you a brief summary," Jamie took a deep breath. "To answer the first question, he's going to the garage I own. And the second question is that you've been out for four days, and Dean was out for two. My life can't be anymore glamorous."

Sam smiled, "Yea, I bet. So did you ever go to med school? Or even internships?"

Jamie looked at Sam and nodded her head, "I'm doing a fellowship for psychology now and an internship of a doctor too. But out of the medical field and the garage, I still hunt, and I'm a substitute teacher for biology." Sam looked at her in shock about how many achievements that she had done. "I know a ton on my plate, right. To be honest I still don't have a clue how I do it all, even with my crazy family." Her face dropped, "Crap!"

"What is it Jeani? Did you forget something?" He sat up and looked like he was ready to help.

"Yea, I did. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I forgot to tell Dean that my cousin lives with me!"

"Which cousin? I think can handle it on his own."

"My cousin on my mom's side. She's the only one from that side that talks to me aside from Jimmy, if you don't remember, he's brother. But What if she walks on him doing some guy thing? I didn't tell her anyone was coming to stay either. Frick! I gotta call Laur." She slipped the phone out of the breast pocket in her scrubs, and dialed her home number.

^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^

Lauren was in the shower when she heard the phone ring. She grabbed a towel, ran to the phone, and saw that Jamie was calling her. She picked up the phone. "What?!"

"Laur, there's something I forgot to tell you last night, and I just remembered so hurry up to your room and get dressed."

"What? Wait, why? Is someone coming?" She was worried about Jamie, Lauren knew that she hadn't gotten that much sleep, with the nightmares, and now especially with the two brothers in that horrible accident they got into.

"Yea, one of the brothers. I gave him the spare key and the rules. And you'll never believe who they are"

"Well are they, the Affleck's? 'Cause there is no way I'm letting him in this house!"

"Laur, take a breather. And no, but it's someone better. The brothers are John Winchester's boys, Dean is on his way."

"Wait _the_ Winchesters, the one's who opened the door to Hell?"

"They were there but they helped, you know Dean's the one that killed yellow eyes."

"But you know what would happen if it did and wait, how do you know?" Lauren was confused, it was pretty hard to find hunters, especially in this town.

"I met them once, when dad and I were hunting in Colorado. John and the boys met up with us at a crossroads there. I haven't talk to them in at least 5 years. But, get dressed! And if you ask why you don't want to know why." Jamie took the phone and hung up. She sat down next to Sam. "So, you hungry, Dean ate a ton of food before he left, but if you don't want to eat with me-"

"Why wouldn't want to eat with you? I wanna catch up on what I missed in you life. I don't know why I stopped calling you."

"Really? I remember pretty clearly what happened." Sam looked at her with confusion and a sense of being lost. "I called the new number you gave me the week before, because I was gonna be in town and this girl answered it. She said that she was Jessica, your girlfriend. She went all territorial and said never to call you again. I tried your cell, but you wouldn't answer it. I left a ton of messages and even went to campus to try to see you. But I got nothing, until that really awkward occasion."

Sam smiled nervously and tried to remember, and then his mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! I remember that! You were at the store shopping for what was it?"

"Some-personal- clothes."

"Huh? Oh you mean the lingerie section." Sam eyes lit up and formed a dirty smile on his face.

"Stop that! And besides I wasn't the one looking there for _himself_! I, was doing this for a hunt." Sam's mouth gaped open and she stared at her in offense and total shock that she went that far. She smiled a evil smile and one of satisfaction.

"Well at least you didn't catch me with a bra in your hands and bullets in the other." Jamie looked at Sam, with horror in his eyes.

"You know sure as hell why I had that stuff. But, you on the other hand, um, well, uh…" She trailed off and looked at Sam and shifted her eyes up and down him, sizing him up. "Had the magic formula, and salt, and shells and not the gun kind." She looked at Sam. "Then there was the lunch, that was better, thank God!" She got up and went to the door. "I'll go get lunch for us, be back in like…" She looked at her watch, "five minutes." She stepped out of the door and closed it. Leaving Sam to mull everything that happened in the matter of minutes he woke up and hoped that this wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was headed to her car in the lot. She spent most of the day catching up with Sam and they had so much fun. Jamie ran out and got a movie, a horror, and they watched it. At the end they tried to debate about it. Jamie, as always ,won and Sam's defeat face forced Jamie to do her victory dance, that had made Sam laugh. "Hey, my sweetie." She was right in front of her car, the 1968 Camaro. She unlocked the door and started the car. She headed the short way to the garage, and in the matter of minutes she pulled into the garage's lot. She opened her door and went by her trunk.

She popped all three layers of the trunk, the arsenal, the pile of exorcism books and finally the one bag that held her prized possessions. She grabbed it, a paper bag and grabbed her laptop and headed to the back door. When she got to the door she grabbed the keys from her pocket, fuddled with them and put the right key in the lock. "Laur, Dean, I'm home! I brought food!" As she said the last part, she could hear the pounding of feet, she peered to see the stairs and saw Dean. She reached into the paper bag and pulled out a plastic wrapped sub sandwich and handed it to Dean. He headed to the fridge and pulled out three beers. He handed one to Jamie and she took it with a "Thanks" and the empting the rest of the bag's contents.

"So how's Sam?" Dean asked before stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

"He's fine. Even though he had a lot of head trauma, he remembers everything in amazing detail. It's a medical miracle." Jamie took a huge swig of her beer.

"That's impossible, there's no such thing as a medical miracle." Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Says the one that goes," She cleared her throat to prepare her imitation of Dean, " 'No, friggin' Hospital!' I'm shocked that you're picking a debate with me." She looked at Dean with a smug look, satisfied with her impression of him.

"Let's just say I'm happy to argue with someone else than Sammy." Dean's eyes had a flicker of competition in them and he smirked.

Someone else stepped into the room. She had the same black hair as Jamie, and big dark brown eyes. "Am I interrupting something Jean?" She looked from Dean to Jamie, with worry written all over her face.

Jamie looked at her and jumped up to sit on the countertop, "There are no worries Laur, just catchin' up. But, someone," She paused to glance at Dean, "should know when not to pick a fight with me, especially when I had a fight with Sam over a horror movie I brought over, and I won. So, Winchester, I got one thing to say to you before you're ready to be defeated, as usual, that you should pick your battles, and pick them wisely."

Dean sat up and handed Lauren the extra beer on the table, then he got on his knees in front of Jamie, "Oh, wise, old, dark and ancient one, I have one need for your lessons. I have no belief in the load of crap that you give me." Lauren suppressed a laugh and Jamie stared at Dean wide-eyed, ready to kick him there in the ground until he went out cold. Lauren went out of the room to escape what was going to happen.

Jamie was so upset at Dean and through her clenched tight teeth, "Oh sweetie, you really shouldn't have did that. It's just as bad as touching my car." She lifted her leg back and swung it forward, as hard as she could. It hit Dean square in the chest and sent him down on the floor with a loud thud that followed. Jamie got off the counter and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Dean laying there, trying to get his breath back in short, small gasps of air.

He laid there for a while, breathing slowly and evenly, and dumbfounded at the force that Jamie never had used. It was almost unnatural. He heard footsteps and a door slam. "Are you alright?" He moved his head to see Lauren standing there, with pity in her eyes. "Do you need any help with getting up?" Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry about Jean, she been having a few stress filled days watching over you two, and not to mention that it's the anniversary of three, horrible things that happened to her this month."

Dean moved so that he was sitting on the kitchen floor. Lauren moved closer and sat down across from of him. "And what would those be? Pray tell." He looked at Lauren in her large eyes.

"Well, it's the 24th anniversary of her grandmother's death, the 9th year of her dad's death. Not to mention that a few years ago, she broke up with this guy that she really loved," Lauren paused and let out a sigh, "and it was for another girl too, he left her to shatter into a thousand pieces." Lauren's eyes began to fill with sadness, and empathy for her loving, caring cousin. "You, know today's the day that her dad sold his soul for her protection. She was torn up and then her mom kicked her out of the house, and hasn't seen her in 6 years since." Dean stood up and Lauren got up to follow him, "What are you doing?" She asked as Dean started to head to the living room, that led to the stairs to the second level, that was all for Jamie.

"I have to go to talk to her." He knocked on the door that led to Jamie's large, spacious room. From the muffled sound from behind the door, he could hear screaming that came from the music, and faintly, just barely, he could hear the loud cries that came from Jamie.

He turned the knob on the door, Surprisingly it was unlocked. Dean stepped in and saw the thousands of drawings and paintings that surrounded the room. Each one had a different tone to it. He saw millions of pictures that hung on the walls. He stopped to see one of him, Jamie, and Sam. Jamie was probably 16, Sam was 17,and Dean would have been 21. Then there were thousands of pictures of just her and Sam. There was also a few of her and Dean. And one of her and John. Then on the wall in front of all of that, He saw three drawings. One was of his dad, the one next to its right was one of Dean, smiling a huge smile, and the last one on the line was of Sam. He looked different in that drawing, in the corner, was a small amount of writing, it was Jamie's and Sam's handwriting. Jamie had written, _To the one that will always have a place in my heart for loving_. Under that was her signature, and beneath that had Sam's writing that said, _I will always have a special part of you in me, and never forget that I will always love you. _Below that had his signature and a heart that had the initials _S+J 4ever._ Dean looked at it for a while, with confusion on his face and headed to the large bed on his left. On top of the fluffy covers, lay Jamie crying, sobbing.

Dean sat down and tapped on Jamie's shoulder lightly. "Jeani? Listen, I didn't know that this month is when it all happened, and I knew that earlier, I wouldn't be like that."

Jamie slid her back up so she was sitting on her bed next to Dean. She turned to him with eyes, red and puffy. Her cheeks were red and tear-streaked. Her hair covered most of her face and covered her eyes, that were emerald green. "Dean, you don't have to apologize. I just seems that everything is crashing down on me, my past, my dad, my career, and not to mention you guys. Not that it's the worst thing, you were just acting like you usually do around me, I overreacted." She tried to laugh, "I should be the one that should be apologizing to _you_. I kicked you pretty hard, knocked the breath out a' you." She brushed the hair back out of her eyes. Dean bent back to grab the box of Kleenex and held it out to Jamie. "Thanks" Dean nodded and put it on the bed.

Jamie took a deep breath and looked at what she called her 'Winchester Montage'. She turned back to Dean, "You were looking over there, weren't you?" She pointed to that section of the room. "It's ok if you did, I know one thing though, for sure." She got off the bed and grabbed the drawing of Sam and brought it back to Dean. "You're wondering about the writing on it, I can tell."

"If I didn't know better, thought you guys were really serious," Dean was poking a joke, but Jamie looked at the drawing and had her lips pursed. Dean stopped smiling and realized who that guy was, the one that had broke up with Jamie years ago. "Sam, was he, was he the one that broke up with you?"

Jamie nodded her head and sighed. "For, Jessica. I was felt like it wasn't worth living anymore. Dean," She tore her eyes from the picture to look at Dean straight in the eyes, "I still love him, even after 3 years. God, can my life be anymore screwed up." Her voice got higher and cracked at the last two words. She collapsed into a heap back on the bed and began crying again.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it, Jeani. I'll talk to him tomorrow. But you, need sleep, okay?" Jamie nodded her head and put her arms around Dean and let out her breath in a quivering sigh. Dean hugged her back, while rocking her side to side. Then she let go and pulled the covers back to go to sleep. "Everything will be better in the morning, I promise. Just go to sleep." Jamie closed her eyes and drifted into the best sleep she had had for days.

^^^^*****^^^^

*Jeani started the car. Dean was in the front seat of the Camaro, and Sam was in the back. "So, you guys like '80s music?" Jeani looked from Dean to Sam.

"Hell yea, whatta do you have?" Dean answered in a matter of seconds.

"Pat Benatar, Weather Girls, Pointer Sisters," Dean rolled his eyes and Jeani gave him a look to make him stop, and he did. "I also have AC/DC, STYX, and of course my favorite, Journey."

"Not a bad collection." Dean said, "But I thought that meant you only had pop."

"Never, I like their stuff, and for one thing Pat Benatar is far from pop," Jeani grabbed a tape 'Best Shots' is what it said on the tape. "For example." She popped it in the dock and pressed play. "Love is a Battlefield' is one of my favorites." And ironically enough, it's exactly what came on. "Oh, and another thing. Dean," Dean turned to face Jeani, "Don't even think about rolling your eyes because if you do, I swear to all that is holy and good on this earth, I will kick you out of the car." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam suppress a laugh.

"Yea, like you could do that." Dean said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to prove it to you? And if I do kick you out, you're walking the rest of the way to the hotel. So, one hint of advice Deanie boy, if you piss me off in any way, shape or form. Starting now, you walk about 15 miles to the hotel, do I make myself clear?" Sam couldn't hold back any longer, he burst out laughing and Jeani smiled at her accomplishment. Apparently, Dean had never been picked on like that, ever. "Dean? I'm waiting of my answer."

"Fine." After Dean agreed, he turned to face the window, the trees seemed to be getting lighter in the moon's glow,

"Sam," Jeani turned so she could see him, "is this okay with you?" She pointed to the tape player. "Or is Dean's moping enough for you?"

Sam stared at Jeani in shock of her prediction. "How did you know that?" Sam looked at Jeani skeptically. She turned the car around and drove down the rode, being careful not to hit John's car.

"I've been trained well. My dad was like 'John and his boys are the most elite hunters, especially John, that I've ever met. So you need to brush up about them, no ifs, ands, or buts missy.' He's like that 24/7. Always giving out orders. You obey, or suffer."

Sam looked at Dean to see if he was asleep, so he could talk about he really felt. "That's a lot like my dad, all orders"

"Your dad was in the marines. At least that's what I read, but I didn't see much about Dean. You, on the other hand, I heard a lot about."

Sam was trying to act like Dean, cool and collected, smooth and someone that can make any girl weak in the knees. "What have you heard?"

"First, acting like Dean doesn't work on me. He wouldn't really know how to talk to a girl otherwise to pick her up" She glanced in the rearview mirror to see Sam, yet again, in shock. "Second, you're extremely smart. And I talked to some of your past classmates, and the girls said that you were their dream come true," Sam smiled and nervously, let out quick breath. "and by the looks of it, they were right." Sam's chest tightened at her remark. They were on the main road and only two minutes from the motel Tim and Jeani were staying at. "So," Jeani seemed nervous she had no clue why, she was always ready to talk, especially boys, most of her friend where boys, "you planning to go to college or keep hunting?"

"Yea, I was going to apply to Stanford, hopefully."

"No kidding, that's a hard school. Me? Well, I want to go to California too, but at UCSD."

"Where's that?" Sam knew that it was an obvious question, but Jeani wasn't upset by it.

Jeani smiled "It's University of San Diego, not that far from LA, and all of Tinsel town." Sam smiled at the remark. Jeani pulled into the motel, and turned off the car. "Sam, wait by room 5, I'll get Dean up. Plus I gotta get something from the trunk."

"Uh, yea, sure." Sam got out of the car, and walked through the parking lot, searching for room 5.

Jeani took the keys from the car's ignition, and pocketed the keys. She scooted close to Dean, so close she could smell car leather from his clothes. "Dean" she said this in a tempting tone, Dean didn't stir. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Dean," she repeated, "Dean baby, wake up." Dean's eyes fluttered trying to open and see who was speaking to him. Jeani took a deep breath in, "Dean!" She screamed in a high pitched tone. Dean jumped out of the seat and fell back down. Jeani smirked, "We're here dumbass, wake up." She opened the drivers door and stepped out. Her legs felt captive in the tight boots she had on under her jeans. She lifted up her arms and stretched out her back and her legs.

Dean got out of the car. "You think I didn't know that!?" He slammed the door shut and walked in the parking lot.

Jeani ran up to him, "Hey, I don't really get a chance to talk to many people, especially boys." She took her hand in his and smiled, "Just trying to have some fun, can you blame a girl?" She puckered up her lips and gave Dean her special stray puppy dog look at him .*


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up, the number was unknown to him and he answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Gee Sam, you sound tired, I thought you'd be up by now." It was Dean's voice.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam was confused, he barely remembered what happened.

"I'm at Jeani's house, didn't she tell you?" Dean sounded concerned about Sam. "I was pretty sure that she'd tell you everything."

Sam's memories of the previous day came flooding back, seeing Jamie again, and the movie. "Oh, yea, she did. What did you mean by that'd she tell me everything?"

"Sam," Dean sounded frustrated. "you never told me that you guys were together, how could you not tell me this?"

Sam was ready to fall back on the bed, speechless. He heard a knock on the door. "Dean, I gotta call you back someone's at the door." Sam pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Sam, Sam! I swear to God if you hang up I will e-_click_" Sam shut the phone and put the phone down on the table.

"Come in." Sam called to whoever was at the door. He heard the door click and the door opened.

Jamie stepped in the room with chart in hand. "Morning sunshine, how'd ya sleep?" Her hair was down and she was in a jacket and jeans.

"Do you have the day off?" Sam asked after giving Jamie a look over. Jamie came by the bedside and sat down.

"No, I have some courses and seminars today here, and I came to see you, that's all. Did, you just get up?"

"Uh, yea. Dean called me, what happened last night?" Sam looked at Jamie with concern, Jamie turned away from him, embarrassed. "Hey." he pulled back the hair that now covered Jamie's face. She turned toward him, but stared at the ground after a few seconds. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Jamie shook her head, "Sam, I don't know how you'll react. No offense, but you do tend to overreact a lot. Besides, I'm really nervous to tell you, and afraid." She moved her eyes from the floor to look at Sam. "When I'm ready to tell you, I'll tell you alright?"

"You promise."

"Promise." Jamie looked at the clock hanging on the room's wall. "Listen, I have to get to the seminar, I'll come back up to check on you before I head home, ok?"

"Sure." Jamie stood up and headed for the door. "Hey," Jamie turned to face Sam, "have a good time."

Jamie smiled and started to laugh hysterically. "Like that's ever gonna happen!" She continued laughing and closed the door behind her.

^^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^^

Dean sat there staring at the phone, in total shock that Sam actually hung up on him. Lauren came down the stairs in a long nightgown, "Dean," She moaned in a hoarse voice, "is everything alright? Was Sam on the phone?"

Dean nodded is head, "Yea, I was trying to see if he was feeling better, I need a sparing partner." Dean didn't really feel like telling Lauren the whole story. He stood up, "I'm gonna fix up my car."

"Don't you want some breakfast?, or at least coffee." Lauren looked at him with her big brown eyes.

Dean looked up at the ceiling in defeat, he held up his hands and looked back at Lauren, "Alright, you got me. I'll have some coffee."

Lauren smiled and went to the kitchen to make a big pot of coffee, she hated mornings. Dean followed her, and sat at the table, waiting for the coffee to be done. Lauren went to fridge and pulled out some eggs. she pulled two out and raised them up for Dean to see, "You want some?"

"Yes, scrambled." Dean knew that his charm wouldn't work on Jamie. But Lauren, on the other hand, was fair game to him. He stood up and turned on the radio and as it did, Metallica came blasting through the speakers and the rest of the house.

"Good, I love Metallica." Lauren's movements became more swift and she seemed to move to the beat of 'St. Anger'.

"I've never heard this one before." Dean sat back down in the chair as Lauren gave. "I like it anyways."

"It's one that came out a couple of years ago. Jean told me that you listen to '80s rock a lot." She went to the cabinet and grabbed two plates, one for her, and one for Dean. The eggs were done quickly and she put a half of them on a plate for Dean and the rest for herself. She put the plates on the table, then poured a cup of coffee for herself. She moved to sit across from Dean. "She told me a lot about you guys and your antics."

Dean stopped before downing the rest of the food, and looked at Lauren. "Like what?" He said with his mouth full of eggs.

"Well, for you. You love AC/DC, and Metallica. Jean told me she even got you to listen to Pat Benatar, she threatened to kick you out of the car. One thing that she mentioned and I don't think I need to be told more than once, that you love food of any kind, especially cheeseburgers, with lots of extra onions." Lauren grabbed the empty plate in front of Dean and stood up to put it in the sink. "Your antics, she told me, were the best. She loved when you guys pulled pranks on one another."

Dean smiled after he took a sip of coffee, and Lauren sat at the table again. "Oh yea, when I put Nair in Sammy's shampoo, she couldn't breathe, she rolled on the floor, laughing."

"But what did Sam do to get back?" Lauren was dragged in by Dean's stories and didn't want to stop listening to them either. "or did you guys stop?"

"No, I played a prank on Jeani and hid the Camaro's keys from her." Lauren's mouth dropped open and her eyes popped, in shock. "But she beat me up pretty hard, Sam rolled on the floor laughing, that I was getting beat up by a girl younger than Sam. That ended it all."

"So, did you guys hunt together at all?" Lauren grasped the coffee cup tightly.

"Yea, we hunted some spirits and we watched her exercise a demon, and then there was that poltergeist in, uh, Montana. Ohhh, that one almost got us killed. Our dads almost put our heads on a platter."

"I can picture Uncle Tim doing something like that. So, was your dad a lot like Tim?" Dean peered up from his coffee. He hated to talk about his dad. "If you want to talk about it, if you don't it's okay."

"No," Dean sighed, "Jeani always telling opening up helps a lot." Dean took a deep breath. "My dad was a marine in Vietnam, and gave us the constant iron fist and sergeant drills. So, yeah, Tim and my dad were a lot alike. If I didn't know better, I'd think that they were brothers."

"Twins, even?" Lauren questioned.

"Yea, I guess anyone might have taken it that way."

"I guess that's why Jeani, Sam, and you are so close together. You had the same upbringings, same strict parents."

"I think her mother was the worst of all three. But when I heard she was kicked out the house, it proved my theory."

"And what theory would that be, Dean?" Lauren stood back up to put her plate in the sink, and sat down quickly.

"That mom's are the worst to their daughters," Dean looked at the ceiling, deep in thought, "and sons."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head, "Her mom hasn't changed with her iron fist either. I was talking to her yesterday on the phone, and even now she won't talk to Jean." Lauren sighed and shook her head. "No one in our family talks to her, except Jim, and me." Lauren paused "It's so stupid! Jeani's tried for years to talk to anybody in my family, but everyone's scared of her, or to stubborn!" Lauren stood up with her cup of coffee and poured another cup for herself, and silently sat back down again. "But she deserves to be forgiven, after 5 years. It's not like she killed him!" All of a sudden Lauren looked up with a dazed expression on her face.

Dean looked up at her with worry, "Is something wrong?"

Lauren chocked and answered Dean, "I think I know why she was always torn up about her dad." She glared back down at her coffee. Dean looked at her waiting for her to answer, but after a few moments, he knew exactly what she meant by her words.

Dean stood up and headed to the back door, leaving Lauren deep in her thoughts.

^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^

Jamie sat in her chair taking notes on the speaker in front of her. Out of all the rotations that she had as a resident, she had to pick the ER. The person in front of her was talking about weird but true cases that have entered the emergency room. But Jamie, wasn't paying attention, well, she was half-paying attention. Most of the time when the doctor stated the case, she smirked and thought to herself _I bet I can give a case that can top that_ But she wasn't talking about the hospital, she was talking about hunting.

She had seen so many things. She had learned Latin as soon as she could read, performed exorcisms since she was 14, handle a 22 gauge rifle at 8, and throw knives on target when she turned 10. She thought back to her and her dad and the hours, no days straight, training. Tim had wanted his daughter to be the best of the best. And after 13 years of reading, séances, Devil's Traps, exorcism practices, salt and burning, and target practice, Jamie was approved by Tim to start hunting with him.

"Alright let's thank Dr. Dreiheimean for the wonderful presentation." The introductory jumped out of his chair and headed to the front of the classroom. Jamie put down her pen and started clapping. _Oh, thank God it's the last seminar today!_ Jamie gladly put the handbooks in the messenger bag she had and stuffed them in with her notebook and papers. She stood and grabbed her army colored coat and pulled it over her red shirt. She almost fell down the stairs, she was so happy to get out that room and have some lunch with Sam, if he didn't have some yet. "Dr. McLin," Jamie froze in place and turned to see her boss, the attendee, Dr. Caldwell.

Dr. Caldwell was a skinny blonde-haired woman who was short, compared to Jamie's tall, thick form. She also had light blue eyes, almost like ice. That always made Jamie cringe at how much they looked like her dad's. "Can I speak to you about two of your patients?"

The last thing that Jamie wanted to do was to talk to her, but she swallowed her pride and forced a smile, "Sure Dr. Caldwell."

"Well, I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're doing so well with the ER and at the psychiatry ward at once, but I wanted to go over some records of the patient you just released, his name was," Dr. Caldwell looked at the chart in her hand, "Dean Winchester."

"Oh, yea it was a miraculous recovery. Also with his brother, Sam. Both suffered from concussions and major head injuries and they can see, remember, and speak clearly as I think they could before the accident." Jamie stared at Dr. Caldwell in confusion and then looked at her in worry, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Dr. Caldwell shook her head and laughed, "No, it's just that he was really cute. I was going to give him my number. Do you know where he's staying?"

Jamie sighed and nodded her head, "Actually, I know them from high school. They're staying with me. I can give him your number if you want, Alison." She knew now that it was okay to call Dr. Caldwell by her first name since it wasn't hospital related.

Alison sighed and shook her head, "No, the last thing to do to distract me is a guy in my life. But thanks for the offer," Alison paused for a second, trying to remember Dr. McLin's first name, "Jamie."

Jamie smiled, her boss finally remembered her name "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alison nodded her head, "Yes, you can go." Jamie turned and headed to the door, "And Jamie," she turned because she heard her name yet again, "Don't let the other one pass by, he's a good catch."

Jamie swallowed loudly, and nodded. _What a sleaze my boss is, hitting on both of my friends like that!_"Thank you Dr. Caldwell." Then Jamie ran down the hall to the nurse's station to see if Sam ate yet.

^^^^^******^^^^^

Alison looked in amazement at how fast Dr. McLin could run. She smiled and went back to the desk in the seminar room and pulled out a cream colored folder and opened it up. In it was a file on Dr. McLin and her family history, a thousand things that could make anyone squirm, Alison looked at the file, reading it and in a split second her eyes turned pitch black, but went back to her light blue eyes. She smiled, but not a warm-heartening smile, it was far from that. It was a smile that make that cheeriest person on Earth's heart turn to ice.

^^^^^******^^^^^

Jamie burst through Sam's hospital door with a tray in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Sam jumped at the sudden entrance. "Jesus, Jeani. Are you trying to give me a friggin' heart attack?!"

"Well, you're more like Dean than I remember." She held up the tray for Sam to see. "I just brought lunch for you." She set her bags in the chair nest to her and grabbed to table for the food and put it in front of Sam.

Sam looked at Jamie with concern, "Are you okay? You look like you're gonna collapse."

Jamie shook her head and sat in the other chair. "I just hate my boss, she's such a slut. Hits on every guy that comes through the door." She thought for a moment, "It reminds me of someone I know pretty well." Sam rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who she was talking about, "Probably trying to hit on Laur as we speak."

Sam smiled and nodded. "That will never change." He stared at Jamie, who grabbed the chart and was putting down Sam's vitals. "Hello, are even listening to me?"

Jamie looked at Sam and nodded, "How can I not? You never shut up." She put the chart and quizzically gazed at the stack of papers on the dresser. She stepped toward them and saw exactly what they were. She picked up the top sheet and held it up, "Mind telling me why you haven't had me fill out a single thing on this yet?"

Sam looked at them and said, "Oh, Dr. Caldwell finished them for me, I can go tonight." Sam saw that Jamie wasn't pleased with what he said.

"Dr. Caldwell is my boss, Sam. _I'm_ supposed to fill out the discharge forms, you're _my_ patient, not her's;" She flipped through the stack of discharge papers, "I bet she probably left her number on one of these forms."

Sam stood up and grabbed the papers from her, "No way you're looking at what she wrote!"

Jamie shortly sighed and smiled, "Getting protective, aren't we?" She gave Sam a dirty smile and tried to grab the papers, but Sam held them up over his head before she could get her hands on them.

"Getting jealous, too." Jamie looked at Sam and punched him in the gut, making him cringe. She grabbed the papers before he noticed and put them in her bag. "Jeezus Christ, Jeani."

She smiled and sat back down after helping Sam back to the bed. "Just a warning. Shoulda seen what happened to Dean last night. Left him on the floor, and I didn't even kick that hard." She gave Sam a look, and then changed the subject. "Discharged tonight, huh?" Sam nodded his head, "Surprised you haven't started packing yet."

"Actually, just finished. I was gonna see what you were reading," Jamie looked at Sam and cocked her head, as if to question him, "you know, what you put in the container."

"Oh yea, that book. I should grab it anyways." She bent down and pulled out the container. She popped it open.

"Geez, is that all?" Sam said sarcastically.

Jamie glared at Sam, "No, this is what I injected in you _every-day_." She put emphasis on the last couple words. She looked back in the container, "Ah, here it is. Never leave without it." She held it up and put it in Sam's currently outstretched hand.

Sam looked at the title of the book and read the back of it. Then he peered at Jamie, "Greek Mythology?"

"Yea, I always loved that stuff, but one of my favorite gods is Athena." She snatched the book back and opened to one of the marked pages in the book. On it was a drawing of Athena, who was dressed in royal blue robes and gold armor. She held it out for Sam to see it, "She's the goddess of war and wisdom. It said that she came out of Zeus' head when it cracked open." Sam had a grossed out expression on his face. "He had a headache before it happened, but he must a had a killer headache, literally. They had to crack it open with a hammer."

Sam looked up from the book, "Are you honestly trying to make me sick? 'Cause if you are, it's working; pretty well too."

Jamie smiled and shook her head laughing, "As I recall, I always did." she gave him a demonic smile and giggled.

"Can I at least eat my lunch in peace? Please?" Sam glanced at the tray of food, at the door, then at Jamie.

"You're actually hungry? I think I'm gonna get a stroke, or I'm havin' one." Sam just stared at Jamie, expression not changing. Jamie gave up sighing, "Fine, I'll go. I'll be back later to lay down the house rules, and give you a spare key."

"Thanks." Sam said at opened the lid on the tray and started to eat. Jamie grabbed her bags and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

^^^^******^^^^

Dean was in the huge lot that Jamie had filled with all kinds of cars parts and other odds and ends that could be used. He saw his car, and like Jamie had said the first day he woke up, it wasn't that bad. He walked up to his baby and stroked the driver's car door, "Oh, baby. It's okay, I'll make you feel better." He went to the shed, grabbed a multitude of tools, and a rollaway bed and ran back to the Impala. He laid down the bed and set down the tools. Just before he bent down to lay on the bed, his phone rang. He fished in the pocket of his jeans to find his cell phone he put in there moments ago. He flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Dean, geez I musta pushed the wrong speed dial number. Anyways, it's Jeani. I need to talk to you, now."

"What is it? I'm busy." *_What does she want to tell me now?_* he thought.

"With your car? Or is Sammy not good enough for you."

"Is something wrong with Sam?" Dean's voice sounded rushed and hurried.

"No, no. He's fine, well better than fine. He's being discharged tonight, so I'll stay with him until he's released."

"Is there anything else?" Dean could tell that Jamie was hiding something from him.

"What, no no, nothing else. Why?" She was trying hard to cover up the big problem she faced with.

"You can be a bad liar, you know that, right?"

"Well, so can you. Though it's pretty hard to tell the difference." She was trying to change the subject on Dean, without him noticing, but he wasn't fooled by it.

"Don't"

"Huh? What you mean 'don't'?" She was acting confused and it almost passed by Dean.

"Don't change the subject," He calmed down and said in a comforting, soothing voice, "Jeani, you can tell me anything, you should now that by now. So, what's the problem?"

Jamie took a big breath and it was loud enough for Dean to hear on the other end. "You remember my boss, Dr. Caldwell? Right? Blonde hair, really skinny."

Dean smirked, "Yeah, what about your totally hot boss."

"Don't joke, she's a total slut and sleaze. In less than ten seconds she hit on you and Sam. And she left her numbers on Sam's release forms, and on your's, now that I think about it."

"And your problem with that…" Dean stopped mid-sentence realizing why this was a problem to her, "Oh."

"Is that all you can honestly say, "Oh" Are you that far from Laur?" Jamie cut Dean off before he could answer, "Never mind, I'll call her in a minute. You should get back to the Impala. Later skater." _Click._

Jamie hung up and stepped out of the on-call room and headed to the nurses' station to check records of Dr. Caldwell. She had a bad feeling about her boss, she just wasn't the same now, and it bugged the hell out of Jamie. She usually had a pretty good hunch on these things, and 99.9% of the time, she was right.

The same feeling crawled up her spine, something bad was coming, and coming fast. Soon she would lose control of herself and the evil inside would take over. But something else bothered her and made her even more paranoid, a demon was close, deathly close and there was going to be a ton of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren hadn't eaten any lunch because she was making dinner for all four people in the house tonight, and it was a lot. While the pasta was in the boiling water, she was putting extra oregano in the sauce and was rolling meatballs and dropping them, one by one, in the pot of sauce, each with a_ 'plop_!'.

She thought back to a week ago, when the brothers had been rushed into the ER, Jamie was about to get off and was going down to Nevada to visit her 20-year old brother, Jim and his _five_ kids and wife, Lily. She thought that it was unbelievable that her cousin hadn't formed any pressure from her little brother to get married and have kids.

Her cousin had enjoyed the single life and said that her career was her husband, and that was the way it will always be for her. But Lauren knew that was far from the truth, Jamie had so much love to give away that it was almost uncanny. Jamie's life had enough thrill for Lauren's taste, but Jamie loved hunting demons, along with taking young hunters under her wing and teach them all she knew. That's why she was also a substitute teacher at a local high school for American literature, music, art, math, and biology.

Lauren sighed and thought of her life, she was a secretary for the biggest law firm in town, and was studying to become a chef, and hoped to start her own restaurant, a diner to be specific, statewide, and hopefully, nationwide.

She heard the door slam and Dean came in. There was oil all over his once white shirt, jeans and his blond hair. "Transmission fluid?" She turned from the stove and looked back at Dean.

He nodded, and he looked at Lauren like he was ashamed for her to see him like this. "That's an amateur move, I can't believe I forgot about that!" Dean spat in anger.

Lauren shook her head, "Hey, we all make mistakes time to time. Why don't you go and change and then give me the clothes so I can clean them out?"

Dean looked at her in shock, surprised that she didn't make fun of him, at all. "Uh, sure." He smelled thousands of aromas in the kitchen for the first time. He took a step closer to Lauren at jerked his head behind her, indicating to the pots. "What's all that for?"

Lauren quickly turned to face the meatballs, spaghetti, and sauce, and back to face Dean, "Just dinner, and don't even think about trying it yet. If you know Jean's cooking is good then mine will be better."

"Why? How could anybody's cooking be better than Jeani's?" Dean thought about the thousand of dishes that Jamie had made for him and Sam. It was the first time in a long, long time they had a cooked meal not from a diner, or a fast food restaurant either.

"I" Lauren looked offended at Dean's remark, "am going to a culinary arts school, the ones here are the best in the entire state, and one of them are in the top ten in the nation, which I'm in." Dean gave her an impressed look. Lauren continued, "Besides, cooking and baking's in the family blood, but Jean's the better baker." She turned back to the stove and turned on the radio yet again. She pushed a few buttons and the CD tray popped out, Lauren turned to face Dean, "Can you please grab me the CD over there, Dean" She pointed to the case on the table.

"Yeah, sure" Dean took off the oil covered gloves and grabbed the CD, glared at it and gave it to Lauren, "You're a Pat Benatar fan too?"

"Bet your ass, I do. It's a female institution to listen to Pat Benatar at least once in your lifetime." She stared at Dean straight in his pale green eyes. "don't you think so?" She turned back around and put the CD, 'Crimes of Passion' in, and pressed 'play'. 'Treat Me Right' began, and after a few verses, Lauren joined in "You wannabe lovers, and you wanna be friends. I'm losing my patience and you're nearing the end."

Dean knew that it didn't matter if he started to recite the Declaration of Independence to Lauren, she seemed to into her cooking, and singing. Dean turned and headed to the living room, which held hundreds of shelves with thousands of books. He bypassed those and went up the two cases of stairs to the floor that held to guest rooms. Dean searched for his own and went to the closet to find his duffel bag, and change. And them the phone began to ring.

The phone rang and Lauren picked it up. "Hello, McLin residents." This was how Lauren answered the phone, being for a secretary and all.

"Hey, is this Lauren?" Some deep, voice came at the other end of the phone.

"Uh, yea, this is Lauren. Who's this?" Lauren was ready to say that in a sharp voice, but she tried to keep calm.

"This is Sam, Sam Winchester. I think we met before, at Jeani's old house in Nebraska?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi Sam, what can I do for you?" Lauren put down the rag that she was using to clean the spilled sauce on the counter and leaned on it.

"Um, can I, uh, talk to you for a sec', about Jeani?"

"What about Jean, is she ok? She was supposed to call me half and hour ago, and was starting to get worried about her." Lauren said with concern.

"Uh, no she's fine, just went to the locker room, 'cause she forgot some things. It's just that, uh, um."

"Sam, I really don't mean to rush; but I do have a lot of cooking to do for tonight, and I really don't want it to burn." She said, and sounded a little agitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think that I'm, a, I might be, uh," Sam was pausing at every word and Lauren tried to stay patient, but she started to tap her foot on the floor furiously. "Here goes," Lauren heard Sam to take a deep breath, "I think that I still have strong feelings for Jeani."

Lauren was silent, with her big brown eyes opened as open as they could be. She shook her head in shock, "Are you sure? It's not just some phase?, or delusions from the accident?"

"No, Laur'. I'm pretty sure, for a long time."

"Maybe, I shouldn't be the one to judge, but shouldn't you be talking about this to Dean, or Jeani, maybe?"

"No!" Sam sounded worried and protective, "You can't tell Jeani under any circumstances. I'll talk to Dean later, but don't tell Jeani, please Lauren."

"Fine, I won't tell her, but you better tell her soon."

"Why?" Lauren's eyes popped yet again, realizing what she was hinting at.

"I don't know, but tell someone soon Sam, ok?"

"Yea, I will." There was a knock at the hospital door. "I'll see you later when I come with Jeani."

"Yeah, Sam, bye. _Click._" Lauren's last words where distracting, but Sam didn't really notice.

Because Jamie was the one who opened the door and stepped back into the room. "Hey Sam, ready to go soon?" she said as she put her bags on the chair yet again and headed to the other chair, at Sam's bedside

"Uh, yea, do you need to get anything else?" Sam looked up at her, hoping to hide his nervousness.

"Nope. To be honest, I'm so ready to blow this popsicle stand. I'm so happy that I get the next few days off, to keep and eye on you guys." She winked at Sam, grabbed the duffel bag next to the chair and stood up, waiting for Sam to do the same. Which he did and snatched the bag from her. "Alright, we see who's the guy here. I'll grab the rest of the bags, and we can set sail." She grabbed the papers from her bag and headed to the door, and Sam followed.

She went to the nurses' station, grabbed a pen, and signed the rest of the blank lines on the release forms and handed them to her nurse, Kailey. "Busy today, aren't we?" she asked, after Jamie gave her the papers, and glanced at Sam.

"I'm ready to collapse any minute. Page me if anything goes wrong, though I know nothing won't."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Dr. McLin." A new voice joined in and Jamie's shoulder's tensed up, knowing exactly who it was. Jamie and Sam turned in unison to see, Dr. Caldwell right behind them. And she was giving Jamie a deathly sharp look, then she turned to Sam with an entranced look of admiration, which made Jamie grit her teeth. "You look ready to go Sam, so where you headed?" She said and took a step closer to Sam.

_Jesus Christ, you slut, I oughta pound that scrawny head of yours into the floor! _Jamie thought as Sam put his arm on her waist and pulled her close. "Oh, just heading to Dr. McLin's. Isn't that right sweetie?" Sam looked at Jamie who looked back up at him in surprise.

Then she smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing for her, "Right," She looked at Dr. Caldwell, who looked at Jamie with a venomous look, "thanks so much for the advice earlier today, you were right, Sam's a great guy, and I never realized that until today." She put her hand on Sam's chest, and he put his other free hand around her waist.

Dr. Caldwell was ready to blow, but she gave them a forced smile, "Oh, you're quite welcome. I'll page you if I need your help." Then she looked back at Sam, "She's going to busy the next couple of weeks, training to become our resident chief."

"Oh, I know she'll do awesome," He held Jamie tighter, "she always does." He smiled down at Jamie and kissed her.

Jamie was in shock, but started to kiss Sam back, and pulled away to see Dr. Caldwell's face, which was twisted in rage, and had now turned beet red. "Thanks honey, ready to go?"

Sam grabbed the bag on the counter and put it over his shoulder, "Yep" he started at Dr. Caldwell, he was ready to burst laughing at the expression on her face. "I'll see you around Dr. Caldwell."

Dr. Caldwell looked up at him, an said trough clenched teeth "Likewise, Sam." She gave another death look at Jamie, then she turned around and stormed off.

Jamie burst out laughing after Dr. Caldwell was out of sight, "Oh my god, did you see her face?" She glanced up at Sam. Then she calmed down, "Ready to motor?" She looked at Sam's heinous face.

He was laughing along with Jamie and was still laughing. He nodded his head, agreeing with Jamie and calmed down as they headed to the elevator to the lobby. Jamie put her hand in Sam's. "Hey," Jamie stared up at Sam, fearing that he saw right through her, "What's for dinner?"

^^^^******^^^^

Jamie and Sam pulled in the lot and both got out laughing about some prank that Jamie had pulled a long time ago on Dean in Colorado, and headed to the front door. Jamie fuddled with the keys, and opened the door. She screamed "Hello, we're home!" Scents of garlic, oregano, and rosemary filled the entire house, corner to corner. Jamie headed to the kitchen with Sam trailing behind. Lauren was standing facing the stovetop. Jamie put the bags down and tapped Lauren on the shoulder.

Lauren turned around, and Jamie hugged her for a while, and pulled away, "Everything smells great Laur."

Lauren smiled "Thanks," She peered behind Jamie to see Sam, "Hey Sam, how goes?"

Sam sat at the table, "Good, I guess it could be better, but it could be worse."

Jamie was now in front of the cabinet, "Isn't it always?" She grabbed plates, bowls and set napkins on the table, "Don't mind us, in the living room there's some books, and a few drafts I wrote." She set the plates down first, followed by the bowls.

Sam stared at Jamie, "You wrote books?" He sounded shocked.

Jamie looked up at him, "Yeah, I just never showed them to you, that's all. If you wanna know what they're about past hunts of mine, in the past 10 years." She stood up and glared into space, "Geez, has it been 10 years already? Wow, time passes by quickly. Hang on a sec." She ran out of the room and came back with a stack of papers with three holes to hold them together with ribbon, "Here," She put the draft in Sam's hands, "knowing you, I think you'll really like it."

"Dean!" Lauren yelled, "Jeani and Sam are here, and dinner's done!" They all heard steps from the stairs and they saw Dean step into the kitchen and sat right next to Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, good to see you outta that bed." Lauren sat down next to Dean with a pot of spaghetti and another of sauce.

And Jamie, sat next to Sam, "It's good to see you both outta those beds," She grabbed Lauren's hand and bowed her head.

"Wait, you guys do grace?" Dean said, looking between the two of the girls, with shock in his expression, along with Sam rolling his eyes.

Lauren and Jamie looked at each other and turned to Dean and Sam, and said in total unison, "Yeah!"

"We're both Catholic," Jamie said, and Sam and Dean looked at her like she was insane, "oh, believe it boys."

"So will you join us grace? I know it sounds like crap, but will you?" Lauren looked between the two brothers and she clasped Dean's hand.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's hand and Sam grabbed Jamie's.

"Jamie," Lauren said, "I think it's your turn." Jamie nodded her head and started the prayer:

"_Benedic Domine, nos et hæc tua dona quæ de tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum Dominum nostrum." _then she said the exact same thing in English for Lauren to understand:

"_Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord." _then she paused and everyone said in unison "Amen"

"Well then," Lauren said, "dig in guys."

^^^^******^^^^

"Laur! Where's that case of movies I had under the couch?" Jamie called to Lauren. With Sam and Dean each holding a bottle of beer in their hands in the living room.

Sam was on the couch, engrossed in the draft book that Jamie had written. He thought that she'd never have time to write a story, very less have a plot. But she did and it was really good, better than most "fictional" books Sam read.

Lauren stepped in from the kitchen with a dish and a towel in her hands, "I, uh, put it on the second shelf," She paused and looked at Jamie, "Why?"

"It's just some stuff Dean, Sam and I made, oh, and my trip to London videos."

"Hold on" Dean said and Sam looked up from the stack of papers, "you went to London?"

Jamie looked at Dean and nodded her head, "Yeah, for two years, for a few semesters of college and med-school. I think I had the best roommate ever." She passed the brothers and bent down to see a blue plastic container, "Thanks Laur, I found 'em." She pulled it out and blew the dust off the lid.

Sam now had put a piece of a napkin in Jamie's draft and got off the chair. He bent down to see Jamie open the lid of the blue container. There were thousands of videos and DVDs in the box, it almost made Sam fall over in shock. Jamie grabbed a DVD, which in writing, said _My new apartment and Awesome Roommate! __Y_ "I think you guys 'll like this one."Lauren popped back into the room again and held two sodas in her hand, gave one to Jamie, and sat down "Thanks, Laur." she put the DVD in the tray in the player and sat down on the couch next to Lauren. Dean sat to the right of Lauren. That left Sam to sit at Jamie's left, which was a little uncomfortable for both of them.

++++"Hello, and welcome to Jeani's video to America!" Came a voice and it was familiar to Sam and Dean, but they didn't know who it was. Then someone jumped into view and Sam and Dean stared wide-eyed in shock. "I'm Bela Talbot, Jeani's roommate, and this is the star of the show…" Another girl jumped into view, next to Bela, which was a younger version of Jamie with the same black hair, but her eyes were brown like Lauren's, "Jeannine McLin!"

"Thanks Bel! Hi guys, Jim and Laur, I miss you guys already! And I want to say hi to my best friends in the entire universe," She turned around facing away from the camera she turned around and held a few pictures. "I want to say hello to…" She turned one of the pictures over, this one had five girls, one was Jamie. The others she called by name and pointed to them, "Kasey, Cali, Sarah, and Alexis; my roommates from San Diego." She put the picture behind the rest, and there was one of four guys and Jamie, "Tony, Will, Zach and David." Jamie yet again came into view of the camera, "And a 'hi' to a few of my high school friends, I don't' have pictures, but I want to say hello to Christi, Cathy, Nat-Nat, Emily, Whitney, Shaun, Joey, Tom-tom, and Steve! And finally a hola to my two favorite brothers in the world, I hope you guys see this, it's Sam and Dean Winchester!" She showed the last picture of them, only a week after they had met.

"Okay, so first we're gonna show the main room, which is the living room, dining room and kitchen put together, and we also call it the front room, 'cause it's the first room in the house." Jamie stepped back for the camera to see the spacious room. Leather interior dominated most of the room and a TV hung on one of the walls, the kitchen was made of marble and granite. Each wall was adorned with paintings and pictures in black and white.

++++Sam remembered those pictures, they were the ones that Jamie had taken of the swamps, forests, sunsets, lakes and rivers near where she had moved in Broken Bow, Nebraska. They had spent the days Sam had come home from Stanford for break, just driving around that state, and also to Nevada to see her little brother.++++

"Now, we're going to show you the view, you can actually see Abbey Road from here, and of course," Jamie pulled a lacey curtain back and the view was almost knocked the breath out of you, "Big Ben himself." the camera moved and zoomed into view of the famous giant clock. "Also down the block and around the corner is the Camden Market, and further down is the 'tube', or what we in the US call the subway. And there's also Harrods's, which is where Bela and I work after classes."

She moved quickly out of view of the camera, but her voice was still heard, "Now we're going to show you guys our room, which we share. Guys don't get any ideas, we don't share a bed. But we share a ton of other things, like the bathroom, shoes, shirts.."

"And don't forget bras!" Bela chimed in, popping back into view.

"Oh, yea and our bras." Then Jamie laughed and the camera showed and purple and blue painted room and there were posters covered on every wall. "So, here's the bedroom, we also have a guest room, and the bathroom is through that door." Bela pointed to each thing described by Jamie, "We have a amazing collection of posters, in sports," The camera showed posters of David Beckham, and also footballers that were Jamie's favorite players, mostly of the team she grew up with. "Music, which we have the same taste in," Posters of The Beatles, The Who, covered one bed. The other was drenched in posters of Journey, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, The Cult, and Pat Benatar. "As you can see, the one with Pat Benatar is mine, and Dean, Sam you know why." She winked at the camera. "We get most of our meals from our other neighbors, who our best friends. One has three girls, their names are Janice, Katie, and Mary. Then the other one has five guys, which is a lot. But, they're still straight! There's Chase, Dan, who I call Dane, Keegan, Stevie, and of course who could forget,"

Bela jumped in and they said together, "Matt!" They smiled and winked they smooshed their heads together, so they looked like they were attached at the cheek.

"Marvelous Matt is going to be our cameraman for these video broadcasts, for the next couple months." Bela said, "Well, folks we have studying to do so… Once again I'm Bela,"

"And I'm Jeansi, we are so out of here. We're are going to drink like there's no tomorrow."

"And maybe finally get that kiss I've been wanting." Bela said slyly and winked at Jamie.

"Ohhh, well then we are out. So we can make out! Bye guys!"++++

The screen on the TV went black and Jamie looked at Sam's shocked expression on his face, she bent forward to see Dean's similarly surprised face. Jamie stood up and looked at them, knowing that expression pretty well. "So I take it you guys have met Bela?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked at Jamie, just the thought of her and Bela being the best of friends, made him want to beat the crap out of both girls. Sam was pretty angry, but he was shocked that the two ever met. "I guess the silence and stunned expressions mean 'yes'?" Jamie cut both of them off from their thoughts, and gave them looks. "Well I guess I should've told you guys; I sure as hell know Bobby would've shot me, but I had no idea you guys knew her." She bowed her head, her dark hair cascaded over her face, trying to hide the shame that covered it. "I'm so sorry guys, I was being totally ignorant.

"God," She peered up at the ceiling, "I feel like such an ass right now," she could she Dean smile, now she had to get Sam to do the same, "but not as much as Dean, I can tell ya' that much." Sam started to laugh and Jamie smiled, knowing that she was forgiven.

Dean stood up and stepped in front of Jamie and gave her a bear hug, such shocked Sam and Jamie, especially her by the force of it. She put her hand on his back and gave him the pat on the shoulder, but Dean didn't budge. "Uh, Dean, this is choking me, not makin' me feel any better, dude."

"Oh, sorry." Dean pulled away and put his arms at his sides, "Just one question," Jamie looked at Dean with worry, hoping that he wouldn't do something stupid, "Is she coming here anytime soon? Because I, well no offense or anything, but I hate Bela."

"Well if you don't want her here while you guys are staying here, for now, that's not a problem, she's really busy anyways. I talked to her yesterday, got knee-deep in trouble, but she always seems to get out, never knew how though.." She looked up at the ceiling quizzically, then shook her head, "So, anyone up for another movie, may I suggest one about a murderous clown," she saw Sam tense up and Dean was ready to crack up, "on a plane plotting to kill the pilots." Dean's smirk changed to horrified frown and a gulp came from his lips. Jamie looked at both of them, then started to laugh hysterically, "Jesus Christ guys, I was just kiddin'. How about…" She paused to think a minute, "a… Oh! I exactly what movie to show next! You guys will totally love this!"

"What movie is it?" Dean said as he sat down back on the couch nest to Lauren yet again.

"The Exorcism of Emily Rose." Jamie said smiling, and put the video in and pressed play. And took her seat nest to Sam, more comfortable than ever, but there still was_ The Big Secret_ that she still had to tell them, but how they took it is what feared her the most.

^^^^******^^^^

"He did what?! Sam, that's the closest thing you'll bet to action for a long time!" Dean almost fell off his chair in shock of what Sam did before the two left the hospital.

"Not kidding. Dr. Caldwell was the color of a tomato when I looked at her. But when she gave you _the_ look, I was ready to pound her face in the wall." Jamie, Lauren, Dean and Sam were in the living room chatting but Jamie could tell that Lauren and Dean were getting a little tired. "To be honest that even shocked me," She turned to Sam sitting next to her at the table, "I thought you were gonna drag me down the hall, or just shoo her off. Why did you do that? Not that I'm upset by it or anything, it's just not exactly like you."

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean chimed in with a small slur to his words, which wasn't a shock. He'd had three beers already. Jamie just hoped that he didn't ask for shots or some good 'ole Jack either. "Why'd ya do it?"

Lauren looked at Sam with a 'what're you gonna do now?' look, knowing that he was trapped. "I honestly don't like her that's all, I wanted some revenge. And if I did drag you off, you would probably kill me, that's all. If I did nothing you would have pounded _her._" Sam said coolly, it was like he had the thing all planned out.

"I guess you're right, just helping with anger issues." She smiled tartly and put both her thumbs up in the air and said with a cheesy smile, "A helpful tip for anger management." She stopped smiling and put her hands on the table, "Which I may need."

"I'm in agreement with that!" Dean said, he chugged the rest of the beer and headed clumsily to the Living room, and hopefully to bed, "Alright, I, for one, am gonna hit the hay."

"Dean, if you wake up with a hangover, you might have a lot more than a headache when I'm through with you. So there's some aspirin and ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet. Take some before you go to bed, trust me, it helps."

Dean turned to face the trio still sitting in chairs, "Thanks." he said with a smirk and headed up the stairs.

"Dean hasn't changed a bit, has he? Well, he's gonna have a monster of a headache, I'll wake him up with some Motley Crue in the morning." Jamie sighed and shook her head. "But you Sammy, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. Something wrong?" She looked at Sam with concern looked at him up and down, "It may be just be me, but I think it's a little stress."

"Yeah," Sam was shocked at how fast Jamie had conjured up a diagnosis. It was unbelievable, "I guess it is."

"Well, don't worry about it. There are thousands of books laying around, so you can just read if you want. But you go to bed relatively early. And I don't mean early as in 3 in the morning, kay?" She looked at Sam, meaning that she was giving him an order, which she knew he hated.

He gave her a frustrated look, (_Orders. Great, just what I need right now._) he thought, but he knew that she was right. "But, your shoulders may be tense. Maybe a backrub once in a while, just to get the knots out." He changed his expression, "Relax, I'm a certified massage therapist too. You can even ask Lauren, I give her one couple times a week, with her being a secretary for a big firm, you tend to get tense." Jamie turned to face her cousin, "Right Laur?"

Lauren looked at her cousin, then at Sam with a smile, one that matched Jamie's, "Yeah, she's great. It's like everything that worries me just disappears, but the best thing about it?" She leaned forward and Sam started to look worried. "It's free."

Sam leaned back and shook his head. "You guys joke the same way, you know that?"

"Well, so do you and Dean. It's a genetic thing, I just use it more often." Jamie looked at the clock and noticed how late it was, she stood up and stretched. "Well, I have a feeling I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, playing nurse and all, so I'm heading in. Sam," She looked down at him, "you should turn in soon too, alright?"

Sam nodded his head, "You bet." he grinned and watched Jamie almost glide across the floor to the stairs. He sat there silently, waiting until she was out of earshot. Then he turned to face Lauren, with paranoia written all over his face.

Lauren looked at him with sympathy. "Sam what are you going to do about this problem of your's?" She asked, almost tauntingly. She shook her head, "You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later, you know."

"I know, I know, just how am I gonna do it? I can't just walk up to her and say 'Guess what? I'm still in love with you, the thing at the hospital wasn't acting?" Sam's words quickened and his breath got shorter and labored.

Lauren stood up, "Sam," She looked at him straight in the eye sharply, and he stopped breathing for a moment, "You need to take a breather, man. Jean's right, you're really stressed." She sighed knowing that sooner or later, he would ask for help. "Tell ya what, if you need help, come to me. I know her better than most people, other than Bela and Jim. I'll help."

"Why though?, you know that I already broke her heart once." Sam looked at her skeptically.

"Because she needs someone else in her life other than friends and family. She had so much love to give, you know that," She gave him a more compassionate look, "and I know that she'll give you guys another chance, I know deep in my heart. So What's to lose?"

"Thanks Lauren," Sam sighed and stood up too, "I know the first rule."

"And what would that be, Sammy?" Lauren asked with a grin on her face.

"Follow her orders, out of respect." he responded.

Lauren took a step toward the steps, and turned to face Sam again, "You sure it only out of respect?." She smiled, and giggled a little, "Good night Sam." She headed to the stairs and Sam wasn't that far behind her.

He stopped by Jamie's bedroom door and peered in. He loudly whispered, "Good night, Jeansi." and closed the door behind him and headed up the small case of stairs to the next room on the floor.

^^^^^^&&&&&&&^^^^^^^

~*~ Jeani gave Dean her signature stray puppy look, ""Just trying to have some fun, can you blame a girl?" She puckered up her lips. And Dean smiled, she knew that she was forgiven. She picked the motel key from her pocket and headed for room 5, with Dean trailing behind her, ~^~_Probably checking me out, no doubt._~^~ Jeani thought, ~^~ _Might as well give him a little show._~^~ She started with her runway walk. Her hair was blown back by the fastness of it. She quickly looked behind her, to see Dean with a dirty grin on his face, she smiled and picked up the pace a bit.

When the two reached room 5, Sam standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. Jeani gave Sam the puppy look, "Sorry it took so long," Dean stepped up, so he was facing the door, "I'll make it up to you. When's the last time you guys had a home cooked meal?" Sam and Dean looked at her with hungry eyes, she smiled and laughed as she unlooked the motel door.

"Ladies first," Dean said and he made a small gesture with his hand, allowing Jeani to go first. He turned to look at his little brother, "Samantha, you too." Sam gave him a sharp look and sighed. He stepped in the blue colored room, with his jaw clenched.

"Now Deanie Boy, play nice, or you might not get any food." Jeani was in the 'kitchen' and had numerous things in her arms.

That made Sam smile, knowing that she would speak her mind, no matter the consequences, "So, you just an only child, any other parents?" Sam said, knowing that Dean would never ask it like that.

Jeani turned to look at Sam, "How do you think I know how to find someone's annoyances?" She turned to face the counter again. "I've got a 12 year-old brother and a 19 year-old sister. And the worst mother on the planet, she's the evil that lurks in our house." She said in a eerie tone. She grabbed some of the left-over meatloaf, which she made a day earlier and popped that in the oven, while she grabbed some frozen fries and put them in the frying pan and held her hand to her face, to save it from burning her face from the oil in the pan also. "To be honest, I'm glad I get to be away from my family for a while." _Ding!!!_ The timer on the oven went off and Jeani grabbed it with two rags and set it on the counter.

While the fries sizzled in the pan she went back to the fridge and grabbed a beer for Dean, and two sodas for her and Sam. "Hope your able to have it." She said this as she set the beer in front of Dean followed by the soda placed in front of Dean. "I'd have one myself if I wanted, but I'm in enough trouble as is." She opened the bottle of soda and took a sip.

"Really?" Sam asked, in shock that this girl could drink if she could. She looked like someone who would never drink in her life.

"Well, I don't get that bad of hangovers, but dad wants me to keep sharp." She took the pan with a rag and dumped the golden brown fries on a paper towel covered plate and set it in the center of the table. She went to grab a knife and cut the meatloaf and put those on small plastic plates that she carried in her suitcase. She went back to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and set that on the table followed by the plates for her and the boys.

"You don't like your used to a motel," Dean observed out loud. Looking at Jeani, trying not to look like he would kill for the food on the plate.

"Yeah, I'm not. Got a problem with it?" Jeani looked up from her bowed head and gave Dean a sharp look with plenty of attitude. Dean shook his head nervously. "Well, go ahead guys." She said as she cut a small piece of dinner in her mouth. She looked up and saw that Dean stuffed half of it in his mouth. "Easy there, Tiger. The last thing that I wanna do tonight is give someone the Heimlich on someone."

Sam took a bite, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, then looked at Jeani, "You must be the best cook on earth."

"You must like it that much, huh?" Jeani said while looking up from her plate. Sam nodded, took a few fries and squirted some ketchup on his plate. "Can I grab that from you for a sec' Sam?" She pointed to the bottle he had used and he gave it to her while nodding . She drizzled the ketchup all over the meatloaf and put a small amount on the side and set the bottle down. She grabbed fries and smiled at the brothers as she ate.

When most of the dinner was gone she grabbed the empty plates and headed to the bathroom to clean them. Sam got up to follow her and knocked on the frame of the door. Jeani's curly ebony hair was now in a high ponytail and the dim light made her eyes sparkle. She turned from the mirror and smiled, "Can I help you with something Sam?" She tried to peer behind him, "Did Dean get into something he shouldn't?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "No, it's just where do you go to school? I've never seen someone like you around here." He took a step closer, grabbed a towel and a dish and started to dry it.

"Well, neither have I, you." Jeani retorted, and looked back at the dish she was cleaning, "I live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I go to a Catholic school there, just for the education, and some insight on their beliefs. But my dad wants me to go to the rest of high school in South Dakota."

"Why's that? I bet you could get into any school easy." Jeani and Sam hadn't noticed that Dean was leaning on the doorframe, listening to their conversation.

"I know you could to, Sam." She let out a small sigh, "My dad wants me to go to a public school their because a hunter's around there and my dad trusts him."

"But how much does he trust him?" Sam asked and placed the last of the plates down and looked at her in total confusion.

"He trusts him enough to leave me and his life with him." She sighed, "That's more than the trust I'll ever get." She looked down at the ground, ashamed that a girl like her could cry so much in one night. She could feel her eyes gloss over.

Sam knew that she was going to cry if he didn't do something soon. So he took her face in his hands, "Hey," Jeani peered up from the floor, "don't you ever say something like that. If he didn't trust you, he wouldn't let you leave the house, or even drive a car. I can tell that he trusts you a lot." He smiled, "You had my trust since the car ride."

Jeani smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sam, I really needed that." Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around her back, "So what is Dean doing?" She peered up to the mirror to see Dean leaning on the door frame. Her eyes widened, letting Sam's arms drop. "How long have you been there?" She asked in a sharp tone, knowing that Dean had seen her break down.~*~

^^^^^******^^^^

Jamie sat up from the bed in her black nightgown. She stood from her bed, and got on her cream colored robe to go downstairs to clean up and make some breakfast. When she got downstairs, she saw Sam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, "Mornin' Sammy." He looked up at her, "How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine. Though you it doesn't look like you did." He looked at her with concern. "Did someone attack you in the middle of the night or what? Are you okay?"

Jamie rubbed her eyes a little, "Yeah Sam, just a little tired. I haven't slept like that in a long time, I was busy taking care 'a you guys." She looked around the kitchen to find it spotless, "Thanks for cleaning the kitchen." Sam nodded his head, she smiled. "Want some pancakes, homemade?" His face lit up like the Fourth of July, Jamie laughed, filling every corner of the room "I'll take that as a yes." She went to the fridge and grabbed, butter, eggs, and some buttermilk, and put all on the counter. "You like that book so far?" She turned to look at Sam.

A hoarse, deep voice called through the room, "Morning, geeks." Jamie knew at that moment that Dean had walked in.

Jamie grabbed a bowl and flour, and shook her head, "Morning Deanie Boy, how's the hang-over!?" Jamie said the last word slowly and loudly. Dean shut his eyes tight and started to sway back and forth. His color started to disappear. "Told ya you shouldn't had seven beers in four hours." She stepped closer and said in a quieter tone, "Did you take some aspirin?"

"Just two." Was all Dean said. He stopped swaying, but his eyes were still shut tight. His expression was bitter. "My head's feels like a bullet went through it."

"Then I guess you want some coffee. I'll make it real strong, just for you." Jamie smiled and headed to the cabinet for the coffee bag.

"You are Heaven sent." Dean said as he slowly opened his eyes. His lips were clasped so tight together, that they were white as snow.

"I thought you never believed in heaven, or God in that matter." Jamie pointed out. "Dean, cover your ears, I'm gonna start grinding the coffee beans." She said warningly and waited for Dean to cover his ears, and than pressed the button to turn the coffeemaker on.

There was a loud buzz, then when the coffee was brewing, Jamie nodded her head at Dean to say that it was okay to put his hands down. "The bathroom's down the hall and to the left." She patted Dean's shoulder, and smiled. "Just in case."

"Thanks. I don't know what happened the last time I had a hangover." Dean said gruffly. His color began to come back, and he managed to smile

Sam looked up from the newspaper, and looked at Jamie who stared at him back and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can remember pretty well, Dean." Sam said. Dean gave him a 'what?' look, and then stared at Jamie, busy at the counter. Sam bent his neck down a bit, to get to Dean's level. "You know that night _after_ Arkansas. You had so much, I think you had a hangover for two days." Sam glared at Jamie, "Right, Jeani? You were there too."

Jamie looked at the two boys sitting at the table, as she brought two cups of coffee over. "How could I forget? But don't worry, I've had plenty of hangovers, especially in London."

"How bad was it?" Dean said, then shooting Sam a look, he said, "Where you at the toilet most of the morning?"

Sam's jaw clenched and Jamie looked at him sadly, "No, but I did end up having a new experience." She headed back to the counter and put the pancakes on a huge plate that she took out of the cabinet.

Dean understood exactly what she meant and he had a perverted smile. Sam, on the other hand had to ask, "What, new experience?"

"Well," Jamie set the sack of pancakes, plates, and silverware on the table, then put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Lemme do the math for ya' sweetie." She sat down and sighed, "Take me, Bela, two bottles of Tequila, two shot glasses, and a bottle of Jack. Put that all together in one night, one room, just the two of us-"

"Alright, Alright! No more details, I'm gonna start eating. Dean should be the only one blowin' chunks now." Sam said with his expression set to disgusted.

"Actually, Sammy. I think it's really hot." Dean said as he grabbed the mug of coffee.

"Dean, don't flatter me, so not in the mood now." Jeani smiled and grabbed coffee for her and Sam. "Guys want anything else?" Both boys shook their heads, and started to dig in.

"Is there any for me?" A deep, hoarse voice asked. Jamie and the boys looked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I _DO _have this story completed, but i'll continuing to post them if i get some type of feedback. Anywho, enjoy!!!

* * *

Jamie smiled and she jumped from her seat, "Bobby!" She hugged him for a moment and asked as she pulled away, "What're you doing here? I thought you were in Oregon."

"I was." He said as he sat down on a chair. "But I was heading to Chicago, to see some people and thought I'd stop here." Bobby looked at the two young men at the table and smiled, "And I'm glad I did."

"Well, you came just in time. Want some pancakes? Ya' better hurry before Deanie eats them all." Jamie said as she put a cup of coffee, and a plate in front of Bobby. She looked at the clock mounted above the stove, she had to get the boys out of the house soon. Bela would be coming today and she knew they wouldn't like it. And one thing would lead to another, and Bela would spill one or two secrets she kept from Sam and Dean.

"Sure." Bobby turned to face the older Winchester, and mouthed the words, 'Have you told her about the deal?' Dean shook his head, and Bobby gave him a sharp look. Then he said, "Let's just hope you won't have anymore bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, right Dean?"

Jamie laughed as she set down a plate of sausage, bacon, and a mountain of scrambled eggs. "That wouldn't be the first time." She turned around and came back to sit down with a mug of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. She bowed her head for a moment or two, then began to grab a few pancakes and strips bacon. "Well, what are ya' waiting for, Chinese New Year? Eat."

_^^^^^*******^^^^^^_

"_So,_ what_ are_ you guys doing here anyway?" Bobby asked as Jamie took the plate from under him.

"Pick-up truck hit us." Sam stated. Everybody in the room looked at him. He held his hands up, "What? I saw it before Dean did, I should know."

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" Dean gave his brother a sharp look.

"I seemed irrelevant at the time and it came out of nowhere. What was I supposed to do?" Sam looked like he was getting a little agitated.

Jamie sat between the two of them and put both her hands on one of theirs on the table, "Should it really matter anyways, Dean?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head down, "Everything turned out for the better."

"Name one."

Jamie looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think, "Well, there's one obvious answer. We got to see each other again," She laughed, "Duh!"

Bobby cut in asking Jamie a question in her ear, the boys heard a few of the words in different spots, "… tell them… birthmark… Faith… little girl… following them… powers… Annie… one bit at all?" Jamie's face turned serious and stepped out the room following Bobby. She turned and closed the door behind her

Sam looked at Dean worriedly, "Do you know what they were talking about?"

Dean stared at Sam and shook his head. "Not a clue." He paused and looked at the black and white picture hanging on the wall.

The picture was of a sunset and a small hill on the side of it. It made Dean think of the multiple nights that Jamie had dragged him and Sam out saying 'You guys haven't lived until you see a sunset on a hill.' Jamie usually held Sam's hand and grabbed the beers, bottles of soda and ice cream she snuck from the house and he would snatch the blanket and run to the top of the hill, with the two younger running behind him, with Jamie's laugh filled the area. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Jeani, Sam?" Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean glared back at him, "Come on dude, you're not skipping out this time. Did you think I would be mad or what?"

Sam just shook his head. He was busy thinking about what was going on the other side of the door behind him. He turned and looked across the table, "It's not that you would me mad at me, but someone else would."

Dean raised in eyebrow, and had a quizzical look on his face, then the other eyebrow raised and he stared intently at Sam, "Do you mean Dad?" Sam looked up from the paper in front of him and nodded his head. "Dad would've been thrilled if-"

"If it was you, Dean."

"No" Dean shook his head, "Sam we are not starting this crap saying that Dad liked me better." He stood up and headed to the door. He heard yelling and irritated tones coming from the other side.

"Why won't you tell them Jamie? They have a right to know, especially Sam." Bobby's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Things this crucial take time, Bobby. I promise, before they go, I'll tell them as much as they want to hear." Jamie said, sounding like she was trying really hard to stay calm at all costs.

Dean heard Bobby sigh, and the door popped back open, Jamie had a fake smile on her face, but her gaze on Bobby was as sharp as daggers.

A knock on the door in front interrupted the silence in the kitchen and Jamie ran to get it with a worried look that changed her face. The men in the kitchen heard a high pitched sequel and the door burst open. "Guess who?" Jamie said. Her face looked like it was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sam said getting up and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Does something hurt?"

"No, not now." She looked at Dean, "But Dean's gonna have my head when he finds out who it is."

"Well, who is it?" Dean said, sounding a little angry.

"Hello, Dean, Sam." An voice called in, it was a girl with an English accent. And Bela stepped in the room. "Bobby, now this is a shock in seeing you here."

"Yea, well you won't see us for to long." Dean said as he got up, "we're leaving today." He slapped Sam on the shoulder that wasn't still wrapped around Jamie. "Come on Sammy, get your things packed."

"No" Sam said flatly, and Dean turned with an expression of utter shock. "No, Dean. I think Jeani wanted her to come so we can get everything straightened out." His arm around Jamie's shoulders to her waist and he pulled her close to him.

Jamie looked up worriedly at the boy behind her. He had changed more than her wildest dreams could picture. He had stayed tall, but his shoulders had gotten broader, and broader. When they'd met she had bigger shoulders than he did. That only that, but he even had more of a mind of his own. Even more rebellious than she could have ever thought.

Dean looked at the two of them and then at Bela. He grimaced and groaned and sat down with a _plop!_ Jamie sighed, "Good."

Bobby felt the most awkward in all of this. He knew everybody in this room very well, they were the closest thing to family, except for Bela. He got up and said, just to ease the tension. "I should wake Lauren, then go."

The four didn't even notice Bobby, they just all sat down and stared at each other in the dead silence. Jamie was trying so hard to stop the death stare that was coming from Dean, and Bela. She turned her head to Sam, he looked nervous. And she probably looked nervous too. She sighed, "So, Bela." She broke the silence, "Where were you when you called last? You never told me."

"I was in Omaha, working with Chase."

"Really? How's he? Can't remember the last time he called here." Jamie turned to see Dean still with the death look and Sam was still as nervous as hell. Jamie got up, "Well, I should see what's taking Bobby so long to get Lauren up be back in a little bit." She dashed from the room, thinking that she ditching her friends was wrong, and she would have to face the consequences; but all and all, it was the right thing to do. ^_It's for the better^ _She thought ^_Everything will play out, it always does.^_

Bela looked at the clock and sighed, "Look." The two men looked at her sharply, Dean's eyes were daggers in her back, but she continued, 'I know what Jean's trying to do, hopefully you do too. So we strike a short conversation to trick her."

"There is no way to trick Jeani, she always knows." Dean said.

"Oh, and I suppose you know exactly what to do, don't you?" She shook her head, "Well, don't strain yourself to much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said, he knew what she meant, he just wanted Sam to hear.

"Please, Dean. Like you could come up with a plan in a snap, you got to keep on your toes."

"We keep on our toes plenty, thanks." Sam said tightly. He didn't want to get into this fight, but Bela had dragged him into it, he had no choice.

"Oh well, Sam. I suppose you just know everything, now don't you?" Bela turned to him with her razor sharp, bright green eyes.

Sam was dumbfounded, only very few people had given him such sharp words;

they stung like a million needles crawling up and down his spine. "You think you have the facts of the whole world stuck in that head of yours, uh? Well, learn one thing Sam: You will never learn and know everything, ever." She turned to face the door. "There are things that I know that you will never know, not even in your wildest dreams."

"Oh, yeah? Try me. What are you gonna tell me? Huh? That Dean's got a year to live, and I'm gonna be left alone for the rest of my life? That I'm part of the chosen people to lead the Demon Army? Or what?"

"You think you know everything. that everything that you do, just has to be the right thing!" She turned to face the two brothers, "Well, if you believe in the right thing so much than, how come you left Jeani when she was pregnant!?"

Sam stopped and was ready to fall to his knees, which he felt were getting weaker and weaker at every second that passed. He tried to hold his ground, "You … liar!" He charged at Bela and pinned her against the wall next to the door. "I knew you were low, but going this … this low, you ought to burn in hell for that-"

"Sam! Sam! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Let Bela go!" Something came down on Sam's arm, hard and Jamie yanked him off her former roommate. She took a deep breath, "Sam can I see you downstairs, in the basement?" she turned toward the door and swung it open. It hit the wall with a sharp _bang! _Everyone jumped except Jamie who turned to face Sam with the same razor sharp look that Bela had given him, "Now! Get your ass down there, before I kick it down there!"

Sam leapt from where he was standing and ran past Jamie to the stairs the right of the kitchen. Jamie's eyes caught Dean and Bela in fear, "Neither of you move an inch or you'll go further down than the basement!" She whisked herself around on her heals and stormed down the stairs and slammed the basement door shut with another blood curdling _Bang! _that set both Bela and Dean to head for the ceiling.

^^^^^******^^^^

"What the hell is going in that head 'a your's, huh Sammy!?" Jamie stood so close to him that the familiar leather of the Impala out back reeked from his shirt. Jamie, thankfully, was fully dressed in torn jeans and an old AC/DC "Back in Black" tank top.

She took a deep breath and headed for the worn leather couch. "Knowing you, ya' only pin someone when you're gonna chuck them outta the Milky Way, or suck their face off." Her poor attempt to get Sam to calm down was, well, a bad one.

"Stop it." Sam said unmoving. He stood like a pillar in the Parthenon.

Jamie turned and looked at him with a 'huh?' look on her face, "What?"

"Stop it. Okay enough with the jokes." Sam sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. Jamie sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder furthest from her.

She rested her head on his other shoulder, "Sam, what's wrong? If I can tell you anything, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"Tell me that Bela wasn't telling the truth." Sam put his hands away from his face and folded them.

"Sam, what did she tell you?" Jamie stiffened at Sam's words. She tried to stay as calm as she could, knowing that Sam could tell when she was nervous and worried. She had heard everything, but she wanted everything straight and right before she blurt it all out.

*****

Bela and Dean looked at each other wide-eyed, "Have you ever seen her like this?" Dean had said.

Bela shook her head, "Never." She leaned against the wall with her face seeing nothing but the wall. "I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said anything at all." She hit her head lightly on the wall, "I'm so stupid!"

"Did I miss something?" Lauren had entered the room with Bobby trailing behind. "I heard a lot of yelling from Jean and Sam, and the doors slam. Is everything okay?"

"Lauren," Bela stepped toward Bobby and Lauren, with shame in her eyes, "I told Sam."

"Tell Sam what?" Bobby said, happy that the yelling had stopped.

"I told him, and Dean, about the time she got pregnant."

"What!?" Lauren and Bobby said in unison.

"Sammy and Jean went downstairs. Jeans was pissed off. I've never seen her that angry, come to think of it-"

"You've never seen her angry, have you Dean? Really, truly angry." Bobby asked, Dean shook his head 'no' in response. "Because she's a lot more like Sam than you think, Dean. She" Bobby gave a look to Lauren, she nodded her head.

She turned to face Dean, "Dean, Jeani can read minds and emotions, of everyone. And when and emotion, like anger, overwhelms her, she suffers."

"So you mean that she can read my thoughts? When I feel sad? Or…"

"Yep. The whole damn nine yards."

"But how does she suffer?" That question worried Dean to the brink of death, but he had to know.

"If she takes some, she'll pass out. But if it's to much for her, she could die."

******

"She told me that you were pregnant. That's why I pinned her." He sat up and Jamie's hands dropped to his knee. "Just tell me that …" Sam sighed and turned to Jamie, "Just tell me that she was lying, that she made the whole thing up."

Jamie pursed her lips until they turned white and she shook her head. "Sam, you know that I can't lie to you or Dean."

Sam stood up and walked around. "Just tell me." he said, he turned around and looked at Jamie like she had did to him earlier. "Just tell me!"

Jamie stood and hesitated, "Sam, please." She bowed her head. Tears began to form in her eyes, "Please don't."

Sam turned and pinned her, just not as hard that he did to Bela. "Tell me the truth!"

"Sam," Jamie's voice was weak and hoarse. She looked at him with her eyes, which were as dark as pine forest needles. "please, please don't do this. Not now, Sam."

"Why!? Why not now Jeannine!?" Sam's face twisted in anger. He never ever used her full name, except for, well, what led to the outcome of her becoming pregnant.

She looked up with the tears streaming down her face. Jamie saw the room go dizzy, and it started to spin, Sam began to split into two. She had never told Sam about this, because he had never gotten mad at her. She knew that in time that he would forgive her, for everything. At least she hoped so.

Sam looked in her eyes, they began to dilate. Blood began to trickle from her nose. Something was wrong, he knew this feeling in the back of his mind. He hid it away for almost a year, but that feeling never really disappeared like he hoped it would.

Jamie's eyes rolled back inside her head and she began to collapse, "Jeani?" Sam caught the woman that was going limp. "Jamie? Jamie!" He turned to try and call to the stairs, "Dean! Lauren! I need help!" He tried once more to wake the girl that he loved so much in his arms, "Jeani, come on don't leave. First you now Dean? Please Jean," He stopped as tear fell down his cheek and landed on Jamie's. "I love you to much."


	8. Chapter 8

Scars appeared on Jamie's bare arms, and blood began to flow out of the cuts. The jeans she was wearing were turning from navy blue to crimson red. Sam turned to face the stairs, and screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to be heard. "Help! Jeani collapsed!"

The door swung open and sets of pounding feet were heard from the stairs. Lauren, Bobby, and Dean were at the bottom. Dean rushed over next to Sam and the unconscious friend. Lauren began to bark commands to the others in the basement, "Sam, carry Jamie to her room! Dean, get some washcloths! Bobby, get the kit with the stitches under the bathroom sink!" The three men scurried to different places of the house.

Dean took the stairs three at a time, going to the closet to grab the rags that Lauren had asked for and ran one under cold water. He ran to the kitchen to grab a bowl and filled that with water. Bobby ran all the way upstairs to the bathroom on the second floor and went under the sink in the bathroom and grabbed the orange plastic container then trampled down to Jamie's room. Sam was just up the steps, following Lauren. They opened her door and Sam placed her gently on the bed. Bobby had the thread and needle for stitches ready, Dean came in the room with the bowl of water and the washcloths and Lauren stood on the side with Sam.

She barked one command to the two men at the bedside. "You two, out! Sam and I will stitch her up, go on get!" Lauren shooed Bobby and Dean down the stairs and grabbed the needle from Bobby on his way down. She closed and locked the door behind her.

Lauren held up the needle to Sam, now more relaxed compared to him, "Do you wanna clean or stitch?"

"I think I'll stick to cleaning, thanks." Sam said haughtily as Lauren helped him take her jeans and top off, leaving her in her underwear. Lauren let Sam clean the wounds on her legs first, which were the deepest of all. Then she poked the needle through her skin, and stitched all of them quickly together. Finally after the scars on her arms, they reached the ones on her back.

Sam noticed the tiny pentagram tattoo on the back of her shoulder, along with the black and white rose entwined with each other on the small of her back. "Well, I think we're good here." Lauren said after the knot of the last stitch was completed. She stood up and headed to the dresser, and popped open a drawer and pulled out a black slip for Jamie, which with Sam's help, was put on quickly. She turned and walked to the door, "Sam, you can keep watch on Jean for now. The four of us will alternate every hour and a half." She turned to face him, "Is that okay with you?"

Sam didn't look up, but nodded his head in response, "Sure that sounds okay." He heard the door click closed. He stood up, not taking his eyes off of the woman lying on top of the bed.

^^^^^&&&&&&^^^^^^^

~*~Jeani turned to see Dean leaning against the door frame. Her eyes widened, letting Sam's arms drop. "How long have you been there?" She asked in a sharp, quick tone, knowing that Dean had seen her start to tear up.

Sam turned also to see Dean leaning there, he rotated back to the girl, "Jeani, I'll talk to him, just finish with the dishes."

She looked up in the younger Winchester' s hazel eyes and nodded, "Okay." she said softly. Sam kissed her on the cheek and stepped toward Dean, and closed the door behind him with a loud slam the made Jeani jump a bit. She turned back and could hear the thoughts and was able hear the words of the two brothers yelling at each other. She had to do something before they tore each other to shreds of ribbon on the floor.

Jeani opened the door, and saw Dean holding Sam against the wall. She stormed up to the pair of them and grabbed Dean's arms off of Sam's shoulders and yanked them off using all of her strength. "Would you guys stop fighting? I get that enough at home with my mom, and just now with my dad; I don't need it here!" She looked at the boys who stared at her in shock. Her eyes were almost a lime green, she was so upset. "Can't you guys keep your claws and sharp comments to yourselves for one, just one damn night!" she held her hands up for her emphasis.

The two Winchester boys looked at each other in shock and in understanding. Sam walked toward Jeani, and put his arm on her waist and hugged her again. Jeani took her arms and wrapped them around Sam, "I'm sorry about that, I'll make sure it won't happen again." Sam pulled away and gazed at his brother, as is not to tell him not to say one word.

Dean glanced at Jeani and bent his head to face the floor, mumbling "Sorry, won't happen again." embarrassingly. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's nothing to completely sorry about, now is there. I know I tend to be a little moody now and again, but all women do." She turned and headed to the tiny kitchen. "Now, does anyone want some ice cream?" She said tauntingly. She faced to two again and their faces lit up in delight, and she laughed so hard, she almost fell over. "I'll take that as a 'yea'." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons and she heard a ring on the motel phone.

"I'll get that!" Jeani grabbed the phone knowing who it was. "Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie, how's dad?" _~^~_Damn!_~^~Jeani thought, ~^~_It's mom. I need to stick my head in the oven after this conversation.~^~_

"Oh, hi mom. Dad's fine, just settling a deal with a costumer." She paused to look and see if Sam and Dean were holding it in there. They were watching the tiny television. ~^~_Dear God, I hope they're watching football._~^~ "So, uh, how's Jim doing? And how're you doing?"

"_Oh we're fine. So your dad giving you a taste of his life. I knew it wasn't the best job he could get, bu-"_

"Is there something wrong with Dad does, mom? 'Cause to be honest, I love traveling and helping people. It's much better than staying in one place for the rest of your life." She said that in a haughty tone, knowing that her mom regretted marring her dad, but she wouldn't get a divorce, just ware her family down until her dad would make the cable snap.

"_No dear, there's nothing wrong with your dad's job. It just, doesn't pay the bills like it used to."_

"Well, have you ever thought that he has a witch- oh sorry I meant a wife and children to raise, not to mention his son." Her brother, though she loved him to death, just, well wasn't her full-blood brother. Her mom had grown so tired of her dad leaving to hunt, though she never knew about it, had slept with someone and ended up getting pregnant with Jim.

"_Well I see what you mean, dear. Oh, I hear Jim calling, I'll call later sweetie, love you."_

"Bye, mom. Hope to talk to you soon." Jeani could never tell her mom 'I love you' after what had happened. She hung up the phone and got back to the three bowls of ice cream which she brought out for herself, Dean and Sam. She grabbed three spoons and went to the rooms with the two beds and a couch in it. "Who's playing?" She asked as she gave two of the bowls. And sat on the couch next to Sam. And dug into the cookie dough ice cream.

"Not sure, but by the looks of it, it's gonna be a good game." Dean said with his mouth full of the ice cream.

Jeani began to laugh, this was the most fun she'd had in a long time. It was her favorite team versus Dean's favorite team, so touchdown after touchdown they rubbed it in each other's faces and did a little victory dance. That left Sam practically out of the picture, until halftime which Jeani stayed on the couch with him, while Dean called their dad. "So, you ever into sports?"

Sam was shocked by the question, but decided to answer anyways, "I played soccer for a while, despite my dad's wishes. What about you?"

"Play some softball, volleyball and rugby, but to be honest, I think that hunting should be part of the Olympics. Then again it's okay to hang out once and a while, don't you think so?"

"Sure, I guess it's okay." Sam said just as Dean came back into the room, "So, what did Dad say?"

Dean sat down and sighed, "Not much. Just to stay here until the two get back from whatever that they're doing."

"I can understand that." Jeani said, "My dad said that it would take a couple of days 'til they get back." She turned back to the screen and sighed, "And another thing Dean, my team and _I_ are gonna whoop you until they're nothing but a puddle on the floor" She said with a smirk.

"Alrighty, we all now know that you can talk smack. But can you stick to it?" Dean said, trying to stumble Jeani, which was impossible.

"The real question is: Can you keep your trap shut during the game?"

"Ohh, it is so on missy." Dean said smirking.

"Well then, bring it on shorty." Jeani retorted then the room fell silent as game began again.

~*~^^^****^^^ ~*~

_2 ½ years later…_

Jeani came through the door of her two-story, blue and green house, "Sam, you here? I got some Chinese food for dinner!"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie." Sam called and Jeani came in with a smile across her face. Sam stood up, put the bags on the green granite counter, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Then pulled away, but kept his face close "How was your day?"

"Fabulous," She glanced at the clock, "starting now." she sighed quickly, "But enough about me, how was your day?"

"Not as bad as you think. Instead of just sitting around here, I went looking for a job."

"Really? Did you get one?" Jeani said as she pulled herself up on the countertop.

Sam nodded his head, "Yep, I got one at the library sorting records."

Jeani wrapped her arms around Sam, "Oh, baby that's great!" She gave him a dirty grin, "You know you being a librarian is really,_ really_ sexy." She took her long legs and wrapped them around the boy in front of her as she lightly began to bite her lower lip.

Sam's arms dropped down and he slid the plastic bag down his arm. He swept Jeani up like a bride being carried to her wedding night. "You just being you is sexy." Jeani hide her face, hiding her light rose cheeks from turning the color of her red fingernails. "Come on, I know you're tired. Let's get you upstairs."

Jeani bent back and put the back of her hand to her forehead, indicating that she was about to faint, "Oh yes, school and a job at the ice cream stand is _so_ stressful."

Sam couldn't help to smile, Jeani tended to be one of those dramatic people, but it didn't really bother him at all. He turned to carry her down the hallway and up the stairway. "Ya know Sam," Jeani looked at her legs and wiggled her toes, that were visible in her heeled flip-flops, "I can walk."

"I know, but I want to." Sam kicked open the door and carried her to the bed. He half threw her, and half dropped her on the bed. Jeani kicked off her flip-flops, and took off her worn black leather jacket. She pulled the hair tie to drop the bun in her hair, letting her curly hair fall past her bold shoulders. She reached for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV to a movie that was already on.

She smiled, it was the movie that they saw on their first date. That night she ended up covered in soda, thanks to Sam, but instead of screaming her head off, she laughed so hard, she fell off her chair, which made her laugh until she cried.

Sam sat next to her on the bed with two boxes of take-out and a pair of chopsticks stuck in each one. "Why'd you get the Lo Mein again?" He asked as he glared at her.

"Because it's a Chinese version of spaghetti, just that it's fried. Besides," She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder, "It tastes so much better. And since it's' question time' I'm gonna ask you one. What's that red box over there?" She pointed to the small square red box on the nightstand on Sam's side. "Or, why did you get that job so fast?" Jeani tilted her head at every word that she spoke. "Pick 1, or 2, Sammy boy." He cringed at her couple last words.

"Ok, do you like good news or bad news first?" Sam said with a fake expression of pain.

"Well, if you've known me for quite some time, and you have, I hope." She glared at Sam with a little bit of sharpness in her eyes, "That I like that bad news first." She kept her stare straight on him, not even blinking her eyes.

Sam's eyes began to shift back and forth, then sighed, "The reason I got the job is because this girl, I think, has a crush on me." Sam got up and snatched the red box and came back and laid next to the younger woman and opened the box slowly.

Jeani's mouth dropped and her eyes became huge round orbs. She picked up a gold chain with a heart as its charm with two colored gems in the center. One was an emerald and the other next to it was a light blue diamond, which looked like it was colored by the sky itself. "Oh, Sam." She looked at the man in front of her, "It's got our birthstones on it!"

"Yep, emerald for May, and blue diamond for December." Sam said coolly, but her had a huge smile on his young-looking face. "Turn it over."

Jeani turned the heart over and inscribed on the back was, '_Jeani and Sam forever_' "Oh, Sam!" She wrapped her lanky arms around him and gave him a long kiss, and as she pulled away, she whispered in his ear. "Sam, I love you so much. I love the necklace too." She opened its clasp and wrapped it around her neck.

"I love you too." Sam said as he began to kiss her again and lowered her so she laid flat on the bed and began to pull off her red top. ~*~

Sam turned and saw paintings, drawings and pictures that invested the walls of Jamie's room. He saw not that far from the door, was a section of the room that had three close-up drawings, that Jamie had drawn in black and white. Each person in those three he could pick out quickly.

The one furthest from the door one that pained Sam to look at. The man had dark hair that was graying, and his eyes didn't seem dark at all, they had a sad smile in them, but his face with a short beard growing in, had a large grin that lit up the rest of his face. This was Sam's dad, John.

The next one in the middle, was a young man. His eyes were dark gray, but joy spilled from it. The boy's hair was light, compared to the drawings on each side of them. His smile was _his_ trademark. Dean, at 20, was the drawing in the middle.

The last one, closest to the door, Sam knew to well. Of course he would know who it was, it was him. Him at 18, the summer before going to Stanford. His hair was shorter than what he had now. His face looked younger, agelessness spread across his face. Hunting had changed him. That and the restless nights he was up studying, and spending with Jamie. The writing on the bottom right-hand side, made tears form in Sam's eyes. He and Jamie had written something on it, after Jamie had completed it. Jamie had wrote: _To the one that will always have a place in my heart for loving_. Under that and her signature, was what he had written which said: _I will always have a special part of you in me, and never forget that I will always love you. _Sam blinked back tears and hung his head to see the various pictures, of him, Dean, Jamie, and a few with John in them. In each, one Jamie's dark green eyes seemed to light up.

There was one out of all of them that caught Sam's eye. He picked it up and recognized it as soon as he saw it up close. It was of him and Jamie when she had just moved into on the outskirts of Broken Bow. It was Jamie's house. The blue and green house was a normal two-story house that had somewhat of a rural accent. Tears dropped down from Sam's hazel eyes onto the picture. (_How could I be such an idiot?) _He told himself (_I had everything I ever wanted. Someone that loved me for who I was. A normal house, and a glimpse of a normal life. Why did you have to throw that all away when you met Jess?_)

"Because it was fate, Sam." A rough voice called behind him. He turned to see Jamie standing there, with her hair tied back, but letting her bangs cover one of her eyes. He looked down to see the heart necklace that he gave her. "It was what was supposed to happen. There was nothing that you could've done would have kept us together." She sighed, "I knew it was going to happen, just not that late."

Sam swallowed the salt from his tears. He couldn't bear to have Jamie see him cry. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He said, knowing to stay calm.

Jamie grabbed his hand and dragged him to sit down on one of the chairs that she had. A table sat between four chairs, it was covered with books. Jamie sighed, "Good, now I can go to sleep." Sam gave her a look and she sighed again, "Fine, I'll tell you." She said in a taunting voice.

Jamie took a deep breath in, "I didn't tell you I was pregnant because I found out a few days after I landed in London." She gazed up, "I thought the first time I threw up was from a hangover, but the next few days I kept it up. So I went to get a test at the doctor's with Bela, and then I found out that I was going to have a girl." She looked at the floor and paused. "I was going to name her Mary Janet McLin."

Sam was stunned, she had never picked out anything unless it was really close to that date. He would know, that's what she was like when she bought the furniture. "So, what happened?"

Jamie looked up and tried to pull the tears back in her eyes, "I was going to keep her. Bela and I were stupid enough to go hunting. We were going after a demon and I was eight months pregnant. It caught me and tied me up. It," She closed her eyes, and paused to catch her breath, "It tortured me, taunted me, and so many other things that I shouldn't name." She swallowed hard and gasped for air. "And when we got rid of it and ran to the emergency room, it was to late."

Jamie opened her eyes and looked at Sam straight in the eyes, "That's why you don't see a five year old girl running around and a pink room instead of this." She held her hands up to indicate the room. She waited for a moment for the information to sink in to Sam and his head.

"As for the whole physic thing, I never told you because that started after I moved here, after I turned 22. That's when I could read emotions and started passing out right and left when people got angry or upset at me. But when people are happy, I feel the best. I could read minds and feel energies before I could speak. I told my dad and he sent me to Lawrence, Kansas to live with a physic there, "

"I'm guessing that it was Missouri." Sam said, as if it was second nature to him.

"Yeah, that's when my dad met your's. And Missouri taught me everything that she knows, and I lived with her for two years. I had to ability to do that forever, I just closed it off and never used it until it was necessary." She leaned her back against the chair and threw her hands up in the air, "That's it! That's all you should know."

Sam sat in silence and just looked at Jamie. She sat up and stared back up at him, "I gotta say, Sammy, I was expecting a 'thank god, now let's leave and never come back.' or just a 'thank god.' or a sigh of relief." She glanced at the man next to her and waved her hand in front of him, "Hello, ET, you can stop telling your 'home' that there are psychopathic freaks on Earth."

Sam laughed and shook his head, "I don't know how you can stand it."

"Hey, well you learn the things that you shouldn't know and stop then and there." She stood up and headed to her 'Winchester Montage' "You know every time I see these pictures and drawings, I think of you, Dean and your Dad, God rest his soul." She turned and gazed into Sam's hazel eyes. "Despite the fact about Dean that you two forgot to leave out when you and I were catching up." She tilted her head and she popped her eyes, looking agitated.

Sam looked at her and tilted his head the opposite way, trying to cover it up. Jamie shook her head and thrust her hand out, as if to swipe the issue away. "You two should at least tell me before you leave. Then I'll die happy a happy, and hopefully, old woman." She grabbed something from the open closet and slipped on a short black dress and bent down to grab a pair of black flip-flops.

"Alright 'Old Lady' whatever you say." Sam teased. Jamie headed to the bedroom door. Sam stood up and caught Jamie's arm, "Wait. What happens if you faint again?"

Jamie turned and laughed as she shook her head, "Unless you, Bela and Dean get in a fight to the death, I'll be fine."

"But I just want to be sure," He looked in Jamie's now bright green eyes with plea in his dark hazel eyes. "please, Jean."

She looked up at Sam and sighed, knowing that his paternal instincts were kicking in, and that she couldn't say 'no' to him. "Okay." She past him and sat on the bed with a red leather book in her hands from the table. She grabbed the pen from her night stand and opened to the book to a marked page. "Need to do some studying for a class I'm subbing for anyways." She reached under her pillow and grabbed a pair of black and light blue-framed glasses. She looked to Sam, "Yes, I ware glasses. And if you have a problem with it, suck it up." She slid them on and opened the book, then set it down and stood up, "Of course I forget to get my notebook."

"What class are you gonna teach?" Sam asked from the book he picked up off from the floor. It was green-bound with a lime green and yellow design.

"I'm teaching biology and health at the high school. It's hard, but it's fun to do and I just _love_ to teach." Sam gave her a '_yeah, right_' look. "What? You don't believe me do ya? You and Dean were my first students, when I showed you guys that exorcism we did, that was your first lesson." She picked up a black leather notebook and knocked Sam in the back of the head with it. "So I technically grew up teaching, that's why I love it." She sat on the bed and started to take notes on the book.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Sam said after moments of silence passed by.

Jamie looked up from her book and notebook, "What? The time we had over the weekends studying anatomy, and assault cases?"

Sam laughed at the memory, but shook his head, "The first two weeks in college when you were a freshman, you should remember that."

A silly smile appeared on Jamie's face, "Fortunately, yes I do." She threw her head back, "God, those were the days."

Sam cracked a smile and got up. He sat next to Jamie and looked at the notes that she was jotting down in the black notebook. He pointed to it, "You used to have a lot of those." Jamie looked up at him quizzically, and she tilted her head. "You had a ton of these black leather books." Sam clarified for her.

Jamie shook her head, "I never had any of these; they were, older books. I ended up giving them all away." She shut her books and stood up. She grabbed Sam's hand and tried to pull him up, "Come on, we should get downstairs before the SWAT teams get here." she said smirking.

Sam yanked his arm down, which made Jamie fall down on his lap. "Just a little longer."

She looked down at him and smiled, "Well you're the one with the 'gun' aren't ya?" She cocked her head to the side and bit her bottom lip playfully, as if she was in high school again.

Sam smiled nervously and glared down. Jamie bent over and whispered in his ear, "This still makes you nervous, doesn't it?" She giggled, "To a little be honest, Sammy, I think I still might have feelings for you." She glared at the ceiling, "Oh, who am I kidding." She got off of Sam and sat next to him, keeping eye contact with those hazel eyes that made her weak in the knees. "Sam, I never ever stopped loving you." She sighed in agony, "and I have the feeling that you just want to leave the country because I'm such a weirdo."

"Hey" Sam put her face in his hands, "Look at me," Jamie turned, well just straightened her gaze to stare back into those eyes again. "I would never run away from you, wanna know why?" Jamie smiled and looked down, "Wanna know why?" Sam taunted again. He tackled her and her on her back on the bed. "huh?"

Jamie laughed and had it came to a stop, she went, "Fine, why Sam?" He pinned her wrists to the bed. Just like he did when she was a freshman in college.

Sam lowered himself and whispered in her ear, "Because, I think… Well, you are the psychic, why don't you tell me how I feel right now."

Jamie closed her eyes and her breath held captive in her lungs as she searched his mind for his emotion that overwhelmed him. She opened her eyes as she found it, and Sam noticed that her eyes were now a shade of dark violet. "You are totally wiped out by passion." She smiled and bit her lip again, "And so am I."


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie pushed her mussed hair out of her face and let out a long sigh as she put on her black jean skirt, then slid on a red 'Pat Benatar' top over her black lace bra. "Can't remember the last time that happened."

Then a knock on the door and a "Hey is anyone there? We heard screaming." Lauren was on the other end, separated by the wall. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Jamie called after she glanced at Sam as he put his shirt back on and he nodded his head.

A creak came from the old doorknob and door hinges as Lauren opened the door. She and Dean stepped in the room. "Where's Bobby and Bela?" Jamie asked finger-combing her hair, and Sam trying to flatten his.

"Oh, they left." Dean said flatly, but he kept sharp eye-contact on Sam. "I'm glad the witch left us."

"Hey now, she may not like you and vice versa, but she's my friend and she's always been there for me." She stepped in between the two brothers, "Dean," She glared up as he looked down, "I'm sorry about what happened," she stepped back to see both men, "to the both of you. I should've told you, and now I feel like such a jackass."

"Hey," Dean stepped up and put his arm over Jamie's broad shoulders, "don't worry about it, you always were a jackass."

Jamie's mouth dropped as Sam and Lauren started to crack up, "Oh, you are so, full of it, Winchester" She retorted, but she began to laugh, and tried to hide it. "Just you wait, I'll get you back, you'll see."

"Alright, let's break up the smack-talk here." Lauren split between the two, "I think it's safe to say that we can head back downstairs. And Jamie, you should check you patient records." Her cousin tilted her head and rose an eyebrow. "To wrote the reports on these two." She pointed to the brothers, then turned with Jamie behind.

Sam headed to his room and Dean followed, "Alright," Dean said as he closed the door, so the girls couldn't hear them. "Something was going on, and I wanna know what it was."

His brother sighed and continued to face the sea-blue wall, while putting something from his pocket into the brown leather bag that held his laptop and research papers. "Sam! Dean! Get your butts down here! The last thing I want you to do is hurt yourselves again!" Jamie called, pulling both men from their thoughts.

Sam turned and headed to the door, as if not even noticing his older brother. Dean was not offended, but still gave him a firm 'this is not over' look, and followed Sam down the hall and stairs. They found the girls sitting on the couch watching some soap. Jamie stood up and smiled, "Okay. Dean?" He broke his gaze from Lauren and looked at Jamie, "Come downstairs with me and I'll give you a once-over." She tilted her head towards the door, which was now open. "Then when you're through with you, Sam, you'll be next." She stepped downstairs and Dean followed her down to the room he only stepped in briefly just an hour ago.

The room had dark sky blue walls and the window frames were a dark, mint green along with two of the doors. One other door in the corner of the room was painted a rich, plum color. Dean curious as her may be, just had to ask, "What's the purple for?" as he stomped on the concrete floor.

Jamie looked at him, then turned to where he was now pointing, then back to him, "Oh, that's my writing room." Dean gave her a look, and she clarified for him, "That's where I do all of my writing, drawing, and painting." Dean nodded, "Come on, then. Door number two is the one you should go to, Dean." She went to the middle door, and opened it, and pointed to the door closest to the stairs. She stepped so she was in front of him, and opened the mint green door.

The room was painted a light blue, just not a sky blue. In the center was a observation table, padded with something soft. "Alright let me just get the stethoscope and blood pressure machine, then we can get started."

*****

Lauren sat across from Sam at the kitchen table after she put two beers on the table, "You were up there for a while, Sam." Sam began to roll his eyes, "Jeani told me already, I won't say anything else about it." She leaned back on the chair and sighed.

Sam broke the silence, "It wasn't just for the physical stuff, you know that?" Lauren nodded her head, "I always loved Jeani, but then Jess came along, and… I don't know what happened. And now it's like everything changed, but she still loves me too, it's…" Sam trailed off.

"Amazing?" Lauren asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I know first-hand." She sighed, "She always has that vast capacity to love, but ya know, Sam that's just to show how powerful love can really be."

Sam smiled and glanced down at his beer. "I guess your right. I didn't know that she tried to keep in contact with me, I thought she picked up and went to London after I left her."

"Well, you might wanna wait a bit before you talk about this again. Maybe even talk to

Dean?" Lauren silently dropped the question, but it sounded like more of a demand. Sam gave her a rash look, "okay maybe not yet."

The door to the basement opened again and out came Dean and Jamie, Dean did not a bit comfortable, and Jamie kept shaking her head. "Can I ask what happened?" Sam said with a smile that appeared as he saw Jamie catch an annoyed glance at him.

"I can see why she's so good at everything," Dean said haughtily, "her hands are fast, and cold. Think I got frostbite."

"Wah, wah, wah. Big baby, all I did was check your reflexes, breathing, blood pressure and heart beat. You think I tortured you, you should see what I have to do for _other_ patients." Jamie said as she nudged Dean in his ribs and grabbed a glass. She took the glass in her hands and filled it with cold tap water. She sipped it until it was empty and put in the sink.

"Okay, Sam, are you ready?" Dean gave her a 'no fair' look, "Hey don't give me that, Dean. I asked you and all I heard was silence."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam said calmly. Dean looked intently at his little brother, he was smiling bigger than usual and his eyes had an intoxicating look in them. Whatever had happened in Jamie's room earlier, made Sam a happy man, and that's all that Dean cared about now.

"Okay, then head downstairs with me and I'll give you a normal check-up, but I need to check your stitches, in case any popped." She turned to look at Dean, "Unlike you, he's gonna be more cold than you were." Jamie turned and headed down the stairs and through the middle doorway, with Sam trailing behind like a dog on a leash, Jamie held the leash.

Jamie closed the door behind them, and when she turned around, Sam was against her and pulled his face close to hers. Jamie looked into his eyes that were just so captivating to her, it was like she was hypnotized every time she looked into them. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Sam whispered in her ear. Jamie nodded, to stunned, and shocked, to utter a single word. "It's about why you left for London." Sam drew away and sat on the observation table, slid off his thin, gray t-shirt, and threw it to a corner of the room.

Jamie was frozen, Sam say that her eyes turned that familiar shade of violet. He thought that he had her; he had known to get what he wanted, and now, he was going to get it.

Jamie pushed herself to gain consciousness of the world around her, and not just the man sitting on the table with his shirt off, almost making her collapse on the basement floor _again_. She shook her head and headed to grab the automatic blood pressure machine. She also grabbed the pen on the table and Sam's chart. She came back into Sam's sight and opened the chart and placed it on the table with the machine. She took the armband and opened it up. "I'm gonna need your arm, first."

Sam gave her a I hate you so much for not telling me look, Jamie just laughed and he shook her head. Sam extended his right arm and she wrapped the armband about three inches above his elbow. "I will tell you as we go on, okay mister 'I want it now'? But right now, I need you take a deep breath and relax for me." She pushed the button on the machine and grabbed the pen on the counter and waited for the beep. "Reason 1: It was a lifelong dream of mine to go. Reason 2: I needed time away," She looked at the machine then wrote down Sam's blood pressure. "from everything."

Sam was absorbing all the material that she was feeding him, both were logical points, but she hid something and he could tell, "Any others?"

"I have family friends that live there, and I needed to see the sights of Europe." She looked at him straight in the eye with her now a rich honey color. She looked at the ceiling intently and thought away. "That's all I can point out at the moment, but if I think of any others I'll let you know." She looked at him, her eyes turning now her usual shade of bright green. "Well, yours was a lot easier than Dean's, I can tell ya that much." She looked at Sam's abdomen and noticed the scar getting smaller, but it was red. "Hold on, I don't like the looks of that, let me clean that up, then we're done."

~*~ "Dean, goodness gracious. What the hell dragged you here?" Jeani was cleaning a wound on Dean's back. They were in the motel that their fathers had sent them to while they hunted a spirit on the other side of town. Dean, on the other hand, had troubles of his own; but what it was currently unknown. They were stuck here, Tim's car broke down and John had taken the Impala for the hunt, luckily there was a grocery store, bar and diner less than a block away from the motel. Dean was heading to the bar, seeing if he could get any information than the obit' gave them, when someone, or something, attacked him.

"Geek boy did." Dean said after he winced once or twice from the alcohol swab. Sam, who was standing in the corner and holding an ice pack to his head, rolled his eyes. "Honestly, have no clue what it was. Totally human, but had Superman powers." He winced again as she tried to get the inch-wide splinter out of his back.

"Good Lord, Dean." She paused her work and looked at Sam, "Hey, Sam. Grab me a beer, and the bottle of Cuervo in the fridge, will ya?" Sam got up and headed to the fridge. "Well, if you guys thought of the simple things," Jeani started when Sam came up to the bed that she sat on the edge of, and Dean laid on and handed her the bottle of beer and tequila. "Thanks, Sammy." She set the beer on the floor, unopened, then opened the larger bottle of tequila and handed it to Dean. "If you guys didn't over think it, you would'a known that it's a demon from the start." She yanked the splinter out of the gash on Dean's back.

Dean screamed, "Butcher!" and took a large gulp from the glass bottle. Jeani just sighed and pressed gauze to the cut. When it stopped bleeding, she took another alcohol swab and cleaned it as Dean let another gulp go down and burn his throat. She then threaded the needle and began to stitch it shut.

When she finished, she looked at Dean and said, "Baby happy with his new bottle?" sarcastically. Dean handed it back to her in silence, she smiled and went to the kitchen with the needle, gauze, and bottles of alcohol. She grabbed another swab and cleaned the needle.

As she put the supplies back in the first aid box. She opened the lid of the bottle of beer and began to let the golden liquid run down her throat like a fire in a forest, burning everything in its path. As she put the half-empty bottle down, she grabbed the tequila and put it back in the fridge. She shut the door with her foot and closed the kit up. She finished off the beer and chucked it in the bin. She closed her eyes and started taking in deep breaths to calm herself down ~*~ _It's alright Jean, you just need a grip on the situation. So your stuck here, the only one who's apparently losing her mind!~*~ _Jeani opened her eyes as she felt a warm arm coil around her waist and pull her close to them.

The stranger turned her around to face her. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as he loosened his grip around Jeani's waist. He was waiting to see her alone again, he knew that Dean was fed up and needed something else to fizzle all of his brain cells, that wasn't in the house. Jeani shook her head side to side, trying not to breathe from her mouth, knowing that if Sam smelled the beer, it would not end on a happy note. Sam looked at her, worry covering his face, "Let's wait until Dean leaves and then you can tell me, sound good."

Jeani agreed and she nodded her head and headed to the bathroom and shut the door, oblivious Dean and whatever was on the TV. She looked at her self in the mirror today she wore a voluminous, pink plaid mini skirt with her skinny white belt and a black top that crawled up her back to her waist every so often. Her feet were bare at the moment, but when she stepped out earlier for another case of soda, she wore her leather boots that reached just above her knees, and with her stiletto heels they made her almost taller than Dean. She closed her eyes again to visualize the dream that she had the night before on the floor last night.

_She was standing at a three-way split in the gravel road, with snowflakes floating down from above and landing on the road, in her hair and on her black ball gown. She looked around, finding no one in sight. After turning completely around she saw a slim figure walk to her from the darkness. The figure became clearer and then she knew who it was. _Faith._ She walked to her. Faith began "I didn't know _they _were in town." She indicated the motel-mates of Jeani's. "Listen Jeani, don't get to attached to them. Other wise you will never see the true potential you have to stop of what can shake the entire universe." Faith flashed away from Jeani's vision and Sam appeared in her place._

_Sam stood tall and proud, his shoulders had extended in width, and his hair was long and came up at the ends in wisps. He took Jeani by the hand and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me that you were of my kind?" Jeani pulled away and saw that Sam's eyes changed from that warm green to a terrifying yellow. "Shame, we could be great together. But, I've got some else." He reached out his hand and a little girl took it. "There's no need for you now is there? I bet they would say the same thing."_

_Jeani was terrified, "You, you killed my grandma! You bastard!' She screamed, as she looked at the eyes. "You tore my family in two!"_

_Sam smiled, "Not me, sweetheart. It's you who tore your family to shreds. It was what had to happen."_

"_Your lying through your teeth, you nasty son of a bitch! You can't stay away from _any _of us can't you?!"_

"_I don't like the way to talk, potty mouth." the little girl at Sam's side spoke as she closed her eyes and turned snow white. "For that you have to be punished." The girl's mouth crawled into a crooked smile and she flicked her hand up at Jeani and in a flash of white light, pain coiled around Jeani._

Jeani opened her eyes in fear and almost screamed when she remembered the pain. It was unlike anything in her life. But she couldn't tell Sam that, it wasn't something he needed to hear. Not now, Not ever.~*~


	10. Chapter 10

Dean looked around _his_ own room. ^^^_This is never gonna happen again_^^^ he thought as he grabbed his things and headed down the stairs with his bag in hand. He looked out the window at his baby. She had just been cleaned and she shone in the sunlight. Dean sighed, it would be a change to get on the road again, but it never got out of his system, and probably never would. He came into the kitchen to see a sight that burned his eyes that morning.

Jamie was sitting on the counter top, and Sam was standing in front of her, his arms wrapped around her and vice versa. Jamie began to wrap her legs around Sam's and slide forward closer to him. She neared his face and pressed her soft lips to his. They didn't notice that someone had entered the room. Jamie pulled away and looked behind Sam. "Morning Deanie. How was your night?"

Dean groaned and sat a the table, "Fine, and my morning was too. Until my eyes burned from that monstrosity." There was a cup of black coffee on the table, that Dean grabbed it and began to gulp down. "Honestly, didn't you two get enough of each other in high school?"

"Well, could you get enough, Dean?" Jamie retorted and set a the pot of coffee next to him. "Besides, it's been 5 years since I've gotten any." She pointed out. "It's hard for anyone to hold out _that_ long."

Dean noticed that the more that he and his brother stayed, the more Jamie got into her clothes from when she met them, and they still fit her. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pink tank top over a black long sleeved shirt. Her hair came down in tight ringlets and came just past her shoulders, than the usual loose curls that cascaded down her shoulders to mid-back. Her eyes were heavily made-up with black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. Instead of her bright green eyes, they were a deep violet.

"Can't argue with that." Dean agreed, and began to pour more of Jamie's strong-brewed coffee into the mug before him. Lauren entered the kitchen in her blue robe, and her pin straight hair bunched together at the top of her head. She smiled at everyone and grabbed the coffee mug from Jamie's hands.

"I can't believe you two have to leave today." Lauren broke the silence, giving Sam and Dean a sad look. Jamie and Sam joined the duo already sitting at the table and Jamie smiled.

"I can. Every two weeks that I saw them, they just had to leave." She teased. "If you could only stay a bit longer, I didn't wail on you guys enough."

"Oh, really? I think you wailed on Sam plenty, almost to much." Lauren said. Jamie's mouth dropped and her, now, honey-colored eyes bugged out, shocked at her cousin's remark. She shook her head and mouthed 'you're just jealous' to her . Lauren rolled her eyes in protest.

"Well, promise us you'll come back when you can. I don't mean 6 years later, after 3 months, Laur and I will hunt you down." Jamie said, began to smile, but her eyes were pleading to the brothers.

"Scouts honor" Dean said. He held his hand up like he was taking an oath, he smiled and in a instant, he looked like he was 6 years old again.

Jamie huffed, ridiculing him. Then looked at Sam with the same pleading look. "Promise." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "So what for breakfast?"

"Well I would've finished if _someone_ hadn't came in and _distracted_ me." Jamie said and began to glare at Sam. He held his hands up in innocence. She shook her head and giggled a bit under her breath. She opened the cabinet and looked at what was inside. "Anyone up for… Ya know what, let's go to the diner down the street. I could kill for some of the kick-ass hash browns. Care to join the caravan?" She asked as she looked at the trio at the table, who all looked at her in shock. "What? I do need to get back to the hospital, which is close to the diner, my break ended yesterday. And I really don't feel like cooking anything." Their expressions hadn't changed, "Oh, now don't all call out at once." Jamie said sarcastically.

"I'll go" Dean said. She smiled then looked at Sam, he gave in easily to her green-eyed puppy dog look, and got up to stand next to her.

Then all three looked at Lauren, each with pleading looks on their faces, "Fine." was all she said, "just lemme change." She then dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Two minutes later, she came down wearing a jean mini and a satin blue blouse. "Okay, I'm ready let's go."

"And they're off!" Jamie exclaimed and ran out the door. Sam followed her quickly, then Dean and Lauren went outside together, locking the door behind them.

Jamie jumped into the Camaro, Sam took shotgun. Lauren and Dean took their own cars. Jamie signaled them to follow her, and left the house and the garage behind in the rearview mirror. "How about some music?" She turned on the radio and Kelly Clarkson's song "Go" began.

"_Breathe in, breathe out,Restless, waiting for anything,Tension is thick in the airAre you gonna lead or follow me?Full speed, turn up the overdrive,Makes me feel glad that I'm alive,It's time we finally made our move,So come on, come on, come on. NowLets go,Lets jump right in,Scream into the wind,Feel the fire within,I cant ignore this burning in my soul,Come on baby let's go,We might go fast,We might go hard, But I can take it, I need to know, so come on baby. Go_!"

"Hey Sam." Jamie said as they hit a stoplight. And she turned to face him, "Promise me that you won't ever forget me." She looked at the light then back at him, "I know you promised the same thing before, but I need to know."

"Of course I won't forget you. I never have, you looked so different from when I last saw you. I promise with all of me." Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Now all chivalry aside, after we have breakfast, can you do me a favor?" Jamie's eyes glinted a navy blue, and a devilish smile crossed her face. "There's something in it for you."

"I'm scared by what it is, but sure." Sam agreed. The stoplight turned green and Jamie put the car into drive. "Is that it?" Sam pointed to a one-level building with neon blue letters that said 'Jackie's Diner'.

"Yep, this is it." she pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. "This reminds you about a lot of things, doesn't it?"

~*~Jeani stepped into the diner to look for someone. She scanned the diner, and found who she was looking for. She practically ran to the person in the booth. "Sam, are you okay? I got your message, so what's the big news?." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down across from him.

Sam looked up at Jeani. She was wearing a white button-down blouse with a black mini skirt, and a pair of sneakers. "What did you do to your hair?" There was a blue tint that glazed over her black hair.

"I needed a change, something to… well, keep things flowing." She pushed her hair back to reveal her face. "Do you like it?" She turned her head aside and closed one eye, incase Sam blew a casket.

"It looks… amazing." Jeani looked back at him, she opened her eyes wider and opened her hands. 'So?' She looked at him, as if mentally prying information from him. "I got a letter from Stanford." He reached into his pocket and handed her the letter.

Jeani opened what Sam had given her and began to read what the board had written to him. She looked at him with shock and hidden excitement, once she had finished reading. "Sam, are they kidding?" She pointed to the letter and looked at the boy across form her. "You're getting a full ride?" Sam nodded. Jeani grabbed his hands, "Oh, Sammy, I'm so proud of you." She stopped smiling and tilted her head to the side in worry. "How'd the family take it?"

"Dean was overjoyed, said that he couldn't be more proud of me. But my dad flipped out said if I go I should stay gone. So I left and called you to come here." Sam looked across the table, "Do you think until the semester starts, I could stay with you?"

Jeani looked into Sam's pleading eyes and sighed, "Sam, I don't," She hesitated, she hadn't told anyone, not even her sister. "I don't live with Mom and Jim anymore. Last week, I told her what happened last year, about my dad.' Jeani closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "She slapped me across the face and kicked me out of the house, and said that my lying ass should never see the light of day." She opened her eyes and looked across the way, "So, I'm almost where you are. I have the feeling that you want to know the differences?" Sam nodded, "Well, I got my inheritance money, all of it. And I do have a place to stay, but it may be what you want at the moment, is that okay?" Sam nodded again, "Do you have a car?"

"Nope, I took a bus here. I knew you have the Camaro, so, I have my bags. We can go now." Sam laid down a five for his coffee and stood up.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Jeani stood up and headed out the door with Sam and his belongings, hand in hand.

They pulled into the motel parking lot, Jeani shut off the car and looked at Sam, "Don't be pissed, alright. I couldn't find anything else, they're all booked." She opened her door and headed to the back to grab Sam's stuff. "C'mon, let's go." She locked the doors and headed to the room, "If I'd 'a known, I would've booked a double." She reached the room and as she did, she looked at Sam, "Will this be okay for a week or two?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. Do you wanna go to a movie after I unpack?" Sam said after he stepped into the room, which only had one bed, two drawers, two chairs, a table, a small refrigerator and a TV set. ~(~_At least it was tidy_~)~ He thought, as he closed the door behind him.

Jeani looked at him and smiled, "I was thinking we should stay in, see if some movie's on. I've been in that car all day, I'm exhausted." She sat in one of the chairs, and looked up at the ceiling.

Sam sat in the other chair, and put one hand on her knee. "We can stay in if you want." Jeani sat up and looked ahead at him. "In that case…"

"You know, I'm so sick of this skirt. I'm gonna change, is that okay?" Jeani started to take off her sneakers and stood up to go to one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a cami.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just start unpacking." Sam grabbed one of the bags, and went to the other set of drawers, which were empty. Jeani stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Jeani looked at herself in the mirror, she did look exhausted. ~*~_When was the last time I got some shut eye?_~*~ She thought to herself. She grabbed her hair tie on her wrist and put her hair back in a bun. She poured water into her hands and stripped her face of her makeup. She took a deep breath and began to pull the sweat pants under her skirt then pulled off the skirt. She then exchanged her blouse for her pink cami, which went well with the black sweats. She came out the bathroom with her clothes around her arm, and she began to take out her small silver hoops.

She had noticed that Sam had changed to. He now had taken his jacket and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. Jeani giggled slightly and caught Sam's attention. "What's so funny?" He asked as she knelt down next to him and grabbed a few shirts and placed them in a drawer.

"Nothing that's important," She responded with a smile, "just that it's odd for us to be in a motel room without Dean." Sam smiled at what he remembered with her and his brother. "But that's behind us for now," She stood up and looked out the motel window, "time for us to get off our asses and make something of ourselves in the world." She stopped and looked at Sam, who stared blankly back at her. "That's a bit to cliché, isn't it?"

Sam laughed, "Try 100% cliché." He stood up and grabbed Jeani, so that she was facing him and sat on the bed. "I'm so glad to see you, and now we don't have to hide that we're together." He smiled and looked in her eyes. Jeani smiled and began to bit the inside of her lip as she neared closer to his face, until their lips met.

When they pulled away, Jeani looked at him. "I missed you, Sam. So much." He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I love you Samuel Winchester, with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you, Jeannine McLin." He pulled closer to her and laid flat on the bed.~*~

"Sam, you alright?" Jamie grabbed Sam's hand, and looked at him. "You look like someone just ran you over with a truck."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just hungry." He said as he looked into the eyes of the girl standing next to him. "C'mon, I bet Dean and Laur beat us to it." He began to step forward, but Jamie stayed at rest.

"Sam, you may be able to fool everyone else with your lying, but not me. Seriously, what's wrong? You seem like you're a million miles away." Sam began to roll his eyes and Jamie put her other hand to his face, "Sam, I'm worried about you. Just tell me what's wrong, I don't care if we hold Laur and Dean up. Just tell me, please."

Sam sighed and looked into Jamie's anxious eyes, "Did you hear about the Devil's Gate?"

"Do you mean the one that opened in Wyoming? Yeah, what about it?" Jamie looked at Sam intently as he began to unravel the loose thread.

"Well, before that I," he paused and looked down into her eyes. (_I can't tell Jeani what really happened, it'd break her heart_) "Something happened that left me hurt pretty bad, and Dean couldn't take it. He went to the Crossroads Demon for a deal, that I would be okay and safe. But instead of her regular deal of ten years, she gave him one. And that's half over, and we still can't save him, I've tried everything and-" Sam stopped as tears began to fall down his face.

Jamie began to wipe away the tears with her hands, and then held Sam's face in her hands, "Sam, everything's going to fine. Trust me, everything will turn into perspective and we'll all be just fine." She looked at him then held him close, "I'm glad you told me what happened, I know it wasn't easy for you," Jamie kissed him lightly and pulled away, "Thank you" Her hands dropped to his and she took a deep quivering breath, "So ready for something to eat?"


	11. Chapter 11

OMG The final chapter!! Thanks to all who read and enjoyed reading it as much as i wrote it. Okay, time to shut up and let you read.

* * *

Jamie and Sam stepped in the diner hand in hand and sat across from Dean and Lauren, "Sorry, could find my wallet." Jamie lied, making up an excuse for the other two, as not to go unnoticed.

"Where'd you find it?" Dean asked, as he looked straight in her eyes, as to test her.

"It fell out of my pocket when I got in, luckily it didn't fall out 'a the car." Jamie waved a hand to the waitress, signaling for her to come to the table.

The girl was petite and had her brown hair pulled back into a bun. "Hey, Allie. How are you?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Can I start anyone off with something to drink?" Allie pulled a pen from her bun and her notepad from a pocket on her apron.

"Allie, I think I'll have some coffee. Black, please." Dean said with his trademark smile, which made Allie smile and giggle slightly.

"I'll have some too, my usual." Jamie said; Dean raised his eyebrows in shock. Then she looked at Lauren and Sam. "You guys want coffee too?"

"Yeah, I'll have mine with sugar and cream." Sam said, as he looked up from his hands.

"I think I'll have some orange juice, Allie." Lauren said with a smile and looked at the rest of the people sitting at the table.

"Okay, I'll get those out in a minute." Allie grinned and hurried behind the counter, to grab three mugs and a glass, and headed back.

"This brings back some fun memories, doesn't it?" Dean said, as he turned his gaze from Allie's backside to his brother and Jamie.

"Let's see." Jamie held up her hand as she began to list. "Diner, check. Coffee, check. Two of the best cars ever made parked outside, check. Dean checking out the waitress, check. It's like being home allover again." she commented as Sam began to laugh. She began to laugh along with him, along with Lauren, leaving Dean in a not-so-happy mood.

Allie came back to the table, and placed down the assorted drinks. She then asked what they would be having. They placed their order and she was gone yet again, with Dean's gaze following her trail. All Jamie could do was laugh, "Hey, Dean." He turned his head, but not his eyes, towards the green-eyed girl across from him. "I need to borrow Sam for a few minutes after we're done. That alright?" She asked, knowing what she had in store for her and Sam.

"Oh, yea, sure." Dean was to busy wrapped up in Allie to pay attention. He turned averted his eyes back to the rest at the table. He took a sip of his coffee, and looked at his brother and Jamie across the way from him.

Dean remembered when he first saw Jamie. She had spunk and an attitude that just rolled of her tongue easily. But she also had that mothering, and caring part of her, which made it easy for her to understand any type of problem. He then realized that she and Sam were made for each other, and that nothing could tear them apart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. "Hey Jean." Jamie turned to look at him. "I'm sure Sam's told you by now what happened." She bit her lip and nodded, "I wanted to give you this." He handed it to her.

The note had scripted her name, 'Jeannine' in wavy and elaborate letters. "Who wrote this?" She asked as she looked at the older Winchester.

"Sam did." Dean said casually, "when you two were in high school. I thought it was some note about a random girl, I'd forgotten your name was Jeannine. But now I know." He pulled something else out his pocket and held his free hand out. "This is from me. My dad picked it out for you; he knew that you were important to us and he wanted to give you this, I know he wished he had the chance."

Dean grabbed Jamie's hand and opened it. In it he placed a note and a long, black velvet box. Jamie withdrew her hand from his and opened the box. She smiled and held the bracelet up in the air. "Dean, I love it, and it your father written all over it. What about this charm?" The charm bracelet was silver, and had three crosses and 2 pentagrams on the bracelet. It also possessed a muscle car, a stethoscope, a pen, the British flag, and a gun. Jamie indicated one charm that had a sun and moon joined as one.

"I got you that." Lauren said as she smiled and Jamie's mouth dropped, "I found it at the jewelers, and I knew you had to have it."

Jamie smiled and patted Dean's hand, "Thanks Dean, Laur' I love every charm on it." She then took Sam's hand, "Don't worry, I'll read the note later." She winked and smiled again as Allie came with their food. After Allie placed everything down, Jamie looked up at her, "Everything looks fantastic, tell Joe that he did it again."

"Sure thing." Allie turned and whisked to another table. Again with Dean's glance. Jamie snickered and began to say grace aloud.

*^*Once all had finished, Jamie and Sam booted, leaving two $20's on the table to pay for half as they left. "We'll call when we finished business." Jamie called behind as the door closed behind them and she clasped the notes in her hand tightly. "You ready?" She asked Sam as she opened her door. She had a smile on her face all during breakfast, but now it had a devilish hint to it.

"I'm afraid to ask, but yeah. I'm ready." Sam responded as he sat in the Camaro. Jamie got in and started it up, and pulled it out of the parking lot.

When they reached the hospital, Jamie pulled out a brown wig from under her seat and covered it over her hair. She then opened her purse and pulled out a container that looked like an hourglass that had two compartments on either end. She popped open both lids, and picked up a curved clear object. She looked up at the roof of the car and placed it on her eye. She repeated this motion another time, then she blinked five times and looked at Sam. She smiled, "Pretty cool, huh?" Jamie now looked like Bela, with the same ice blue eyes, and brown hair. She giggled. This well get Lisa's gears grinding." She stepped out the car. "I know we got her before, now I really wanna get her off."

"You really like to see your boss get pissed, don't you?" Sam asked he got out and shut the passenger door.

"These are a few of my favorite things." Jamie sang and looked at Sam "C'mon. Dean will be wonderin' what happened to you if we don't hurry."

They entered the hospital and waited for it to land on their floor. "Hey," Jamie said. Sam looked at her, and noticed closer to her pupil there was a purple hue. "I have a feeling Lisa's waiting at the elevator. Wanna make-out when it stops." Jamie winked and bit her lip.

"Now how can I resist a look like that?" He wrapped his arms around her. The elevator stopped, and the mischief began as the doors opened.

Lisa was not in a good mood. She had let the Winchesters out of her view and Dr. McLin dangled them like meat on a hook. She was waiting to go home, it wasn't her home, though. She belonged in Hell, were she tortured others and enjoyed the heck out of it. The elevator door opened and she saw someone with Sam Winchester, making out like two love-struck teenagers. Lisa felt her face get red, and her eyes bug out. The boss wouldn't like this one bit, here head was going to be on a platter. Dr. McLin stopped and looked at Lisa, horrified. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it would take longer to get here." Jamie apologized in her accent.

"I'll guess I'll go to Dr. McLin's and say goodbye." Sam said as he left 'Jamie' in the elevator. "Dr. Caldwell, nice to see you again."

"As always, likewise Sam." He was in her sights and she was ready for her kill. "So you and Jamie on the rocks?"

"Oh no, that was just a friend of hers_, British_ friend of hers." Sam said smiling.

"Sammy!" They turned to see Jamie running down the hall, hugging him tightly. "You came to say good-bye!"

"Why wouldn't I? You know that you're my one and only." Sam said and kissed her. Lisa was foiled again, he had another girl all lined up, putting her back at square 1. She stormed away from the love-struck couple, it was making her so sick.

"Oh my God! You should get in car accidents more often." Jamie said, before laughing hysterically. Minutes passed of them laughing, "Sam." He turned to look at her, "I think it might be good if you go now."

"No, I'll stay for another day." He said grabbing her hands quickly. "Maybe you can come hunting with us."

"You can't. Dean needs to hunt, and he needs to do it with you, and only you. He can't stay in my house, cooped up forever, and neither can you." Jamie looked up at him, leading him out the door. "Hey, call me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam responded as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and didn't want to let go, didn't want this moment to end.

"SAM!" Dean yelled at him, "Knock it off, Bobby's got a gig for us! I need my geek before I head out!"

"Hold your horses, ya idjit." Jamie retorted. "I'll miss you and Dean. And I'll love you until Hell freezes over."

"I know." Sam kissed her forehead and ran to the car. He got in and Dean started the car again.

"You'll see her again." Dean said, _And hopefully, I will too._

* * *

Hey all, so i hoped you liked this, i know the ending was short, but have no fear. If you wish another installment of Jamie and Lauren are in order. If you do want the story, let me know.  
-H

* * *


End file.
